Melody & You
by marry your daughter
Summary: [HIATUS] "Tapi maaf, aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi." / "Kau hanya seorang anak kecil yang tidak mengerti jalan pikiranku!" / "Jadi begitu? Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi Chanyeol?" / Bad summary, ChanBaek, Chansoo, Yaoi. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Melody & You**

**Main cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

**Support cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun**

**Genre : Romance, Yaoi**

**Author : hunyan**

~Happy Reading~

* * *

"Baekhyun, tolong antarkan pesanan ini ke meja nomor 18" Perintah seorang namja sambil menyerahkan sebuah nampan berisi secangkir cappuccino.

"Ah baiklah, Luhan." Namja yang disebut Baekhyun itu mengambil nampan tersebut lalu berjalan keluar dari dapur.

"Mmm, dimana ya mejanya?"

Suasana café pada siang hari itu cukup ramai, sehingga menyusahkan namja bertubuh kecil itu untuk menemukan meja nomor 18. Baekhyun terpaksa berjinjit untuk mencari meja tersebut, matanya menyipit meneliti setiap nomor yang diletakkan pada masing-masing meja.

"Ah! Itu dia!" Baekhyun bersorak setelah menemukan letak meja tersebut.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati meja tersebut. Mata Baekhyun sedikit membulat begitu mengetahui siapa penghuni meja nomor 18 itu.

Seorang namja yang tampan.

"Astaga, dia tampan sekali." Baekhyun menjadi gugup membawakan pesanan itu. Tangannya sedikit gemetar membuat cangkir tersebut ikut bergetar juga. Baekhyun berjalan dengan langkah yang kikuk. "Tenang Baekhyun, tenang. Jangan sampai kau jadi ceroboh karena hal ini." Baekhyun menghela nafasnya berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Baekhyun sedikit terpaku pada sosok namja itu ketika Baekhyun sampai di mejanya.

Namja itu tengah sibuk membaca sebuah koran olahrga. Dia terlihat serius sekali sehingga dia tidak menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun sejak tadi yang sibuk memperhatikan wajah namja itu.

Tiba-tiba namja itu berteriak dan membuat Baekhyun terperanjat.

"Astaga! Klub sepak bola yang aku unggulkan kalah kemarin? Apa-apaan ini! Padahal mereka cukup−AHHH! Panas!"

Teriakan namja itu sukses membuat Baekhyun yang baru saja ingin meletakkan cangkir itu di meja terkejut dan secara refleks menumpahkan seluruh isi di dalam cangkir itu tepat di atas kemeja putih yang namja itu kenakan.

"Astaga, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku! Mianhae…aku..aku akan membersihkannya." Baekhyun berlari kebelakang untuk mengambil kain lap bersih.

Baekhyun kembali dengan sebuah kain lap di tangannya. Dengan panik, Baekhyun membersihkan kemeja namja tadi yang terkena siraman cappuccino "Hikss..maafkan aku, maaf aku tidak sengaja. Hiks, hiks." Kemeja putih itu tampak sangat kotor karena kecerobohan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai menangis.

Namja itu mengernyitkan alisnya begitu menyadari bahwa Baekhyun mulai menangis. Kenapa Baekhyun malah menangis? Baekhyun takut namja itu akan mendampratnya habis-habisan. Hal seperti ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya, dan orang yang menjadi korban Baekhyun malah memaki-maki Baekhyun dengan kata-kata kasar, bahkan dengan sumpah serapah.

Baekhyun panik karena noda itu tak kunjung hilang. Justru noda itu semakin menyebar di kemeja putih namja itu. Dia terus berusaha membersihkannya, tapi hasilnya sia-sia.

"He-hei, sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa." Namja itu menahan tangan Baekhyun yang terus bergerak.

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap namja yang menahan tangannya itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"To..tolong jangan laporkan hal ini pada atasanku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf…" Baekhyun memohon pada orang itu dengan mimik muka yang semakin memelas. Air matanya mengalir lagi.

Namja itu tertawa pelan, menurutnya Baekhyun sangat berlebihan.

"Ada apa ini, Baekhyun?"

Luhan sudah berada di belakang Baekhyun sambil menatap Baekhyun dan namja tadi bergantian. Lalu dengan perlahan Luhan menyadari siapa namja itu. Luhan mengenalnya sebagai salah satu pelanggan di café ini.

"Ya ampun, Baekhyun apa yang kau lakukan?! Chanyeol-ssi, maafkan keteledoran temanku ini. Dia benar-benar ceroboh. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Luhan terlihat sama paniknya dengan Baekhyun begitu melihat kemeja putih namja yang bernama Chanyeol itu sudah berubah warna menjadi cokelat.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, Luhan. Mungkin dia tidak sengaja. Dia malah menangis seperti itu."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya menatap Baekhyun yang terisak. "Baekhyun, cepat selesaikan ini. Ah maaf Chanyeol-ssi, aku pergi dulu. Ada sesuatu yang harus dikerjakan di belakang." Pamit Luhan.

Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu Chanyeol berganti menatap Baekhyun yang masih menundukkan wajahnya.

"He-hei, Baekhyun? Nama mu Baekhyun ya? Aku Park Chanyeol. Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu menangis seperti itu." Chanyeol berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan tertawa. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum padanya.

"Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa? Tapi kemeja mu…"

"Ssst." Chanyeol memotong omongan Baekhyun dengan menempelkan jari telunjuk nya di bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dengan apa yang di lakukan Chanyeol terhadapnya barusan.

"Bisa tidak, aku meminta secangkir cappuccino lagi sebagai gantinya?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat, lalu berlari kecil kedapur.

Sepeninggal Baekhyun, Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil. Menurut Chanyeol, sikap Baekhyun seperti seorang yeoja. Mudah menangis. Chanyeol semakin membenarkan argumen nya karena wajah Baekhyun sangat mendukung bahwa Baekhyun itu seperti seorang yeoja.

Lima menit kemudian, Baekhyun kembali dengan secangkir cappuccino hangat di tangannya. Kali ini, Baekhyun terlihat lebih hati-hati saat meletakkan cangkir itu di atas meja. Gerak-gerik Baekhyun yang terlihat kaku membuat Chanyeol tertawa.

"Ya! Kau tidak perlu kaku seperti itu. Hahaha."

Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku hanya takut tanganku ini mengacaukan meja ini lagi."

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi. "Kalau begitu, terima kasih atas cappuccino nya."

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku permisi dulu. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku soal kejadian tadi." Baekhyun membalikkan badannya lalu melangkah pergi.

Baekhyun baru saja melangkahkan kakinya dua kali, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menahannya.

Tangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat bingung. Lalu Baekhyun menurunkan matanya melihat tangannya yang di genggam Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihat ekspresi Baekhyun seperti itu langsung cepat-cepat melepaskan genggamannya.

"Ah, maaf. Mmm, apa kau sedang sibuk?"

"Tidak juga. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bisa tidak, kau temani aku disini?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol barusan sukses membuat jantung Baekhyun berhenti berdetak sesaat. Baekhyun menelan saliva nya. Apa Baekhyun tidak salah dengar?

"Mmm, kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Bisa tidak, kau..Baekhyun, menemani aku disini? Ah, tapi kalau kau memang sedang sibuk, tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah memaksakan." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kecil.

Tidak perlu berfikir lebih lama bagi Baekhyun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol barusan.

"Baiklah. Sebentar saja ya? Aku takut manajerku akan memarahiku nanti."

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun ke meja tadi. Chanyeol mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk duduk.

Baekhyun sedikit tidak nyaman dengan tatapan para yeoja yang ada di café ini. Mereka semua menatap Baekhyun seolah-olah ingin menyingkirkan Baekhyun dari sana. Bagaimana bisa seorang pelayan duduk bersama seorang pengunjung yang sangat tampan seperti itu?

Hening sesaat.

"Ehm." Baekhyun berdeham karena sedari tadi Chanyeol tidak mengajaknya berbicara. Jadi, untuk apa dia diminta duduk disini?

Chanyeol langsung mendongak begitu mendengar Baekhyun berdeham. Dia tertawa kecil.

"Kau sudah berapa lama bekerja disini, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Eum..kira kira aku sudah bekerja disini selama dua tahun." Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Darah Chanyeol sedikit berdesir saat melihat Baekhyun tersenyum. Entahlah, menurut Chanyeol Baekhyun sangat manis jika dia tersenyum.

"Kenapa aku baru kali ini melihatmu? Padahal aku sering datang kesini. Yah, memang tidak setiap hari."

"Ah..itu, aku meminta izin pada manajerku untuk tidak masuk kerja selama tiga minggu. Karena…." Baekhyun menggantung ucapannya. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih.

"…Ibuku baru saja meninggal."

Chanyeol baru saja akan membuka mulutnya karena Baekhyun menggantung ucapannya. Namun pernyataan Baekhyun barusan sukses membuat Chanyeol bungkam.

"Ibuku menderita penyakit jantung. Ibuku hanyalah seorang _single parent._ Ayahku pergi meninggalkan Ibuku demi wanita lain. Aku anak tunggal..aku menghidupi kehidupanku dan Ibuku dengan bekerja di café ini. Gaji dari pekerjaanku sebagian aku sisihkan dan sisanya untuk mengobati penyakit Ibuku. Aku ingin Ibuku lepas dari penyakitnya..dan yah, sepertinya Tuhan berkehendak lain." Baekhyun tersenyum mengakhiri ucapannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol tertegun.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya, dia baru menyadari bahwa dia sudah terlalu banyak bicara. Lagipula, sejak kapan Baekhyun menjadi seterbuka ini pada orang yang baru saja dikenalnya?

"Ah, maafkan aku Chanyeol. Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak berbicara. Mmm, kalau begitu bolehkan aku kembali ke pekerjaanku? Pengunjung café semakin ramai, pasti teman-temanku di dapur membutuhkanku." Pamit Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sudah menghilang dari pandangan Chanyeol sebelum Chanyeol sempat mengatakan apa-apa.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, lalu meneguk cappuccino yang tadi ia pesan.

_Kring..kring.._

Ponsel Chanyeol yang dia letakkan diatas meja tiba-tiba saja berdering.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Hyung, kau kemana? Cepat kembali kesini."

"Ah, mianhae Sehun. Aku sedang berada di café. Baiklah aku akan segera kesana."

Chanyeol langsung menutup teleponnya dan menyimpan ponselnya di dalam saku celananya. Lalu dengan cepat dia menghabiskan cappuccino nya yang tersisa sedikit.

Saat Chanyeol akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, tiba-tiba dia teringat Baekhyun. Entahlah, Chanyeol merasa tidak enak pada Baekhyun yang tadi sudah bercerita panjang lebar tetapi Chanyeol hanya diam saja.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam tasnya, lalu menulis sesuatu disana.

"Hei!" Chanyeol berteriak kecil pada salah satu seorang pelayan yang berjalan melewatinya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, tuan?"

"Ah tidak, mmm bisakah kau berikan ini pada pelayan yang bernama Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menyerahkan secarik kertas yang sudah terlipat rapi pada pelayan tersebut.

Pelayan tersebut menatap Chanyeol dengan heran, lalu akhirnya dia menerima permintaan Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih." Chanyeol langsung meninggalkan café tersebut.

**….**

"Hyung, kau lama sekali." Seorang namja berkulit putih pucat menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pintu rumah, dia sedang menunggu Chanyeol.

"Mianhae, Sehun. Jadi apa kau sudah siap?"

Namja yang bernama Sehun itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias. "Tentu saja, hyung. Aku sudah sangat bersemangat sejak tadi!" Chanyeol terkekeh lalu berjalan melewati Sehun.

Chanyeol menghampiri benda besar yang tertutup kain putih yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan. Chanyeol mengangkat kain putih tersebut dan sebuah benda berkilauan langsung berada di hadapannya. Benda yang membuat Chanyeol bisa lupa akan hadirnya sang waktu.

Sebuah piano.

Chanyeol duduk di sebuah kursi kecil dan perlahan tangannya memencet tuts yang ada pada piano itu. Chanyeol memencetnya dengan asal sehingga mengundang tawa dari orang yang berada di belakangnya.

"Ya, hyung! Sebenarnya kau bisa memainkannya tidak sih?" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya karena sedari tadi Chanyeol hanya memencet asal tuts-tuts piano tersebut.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu kembali pada piano itu.

Tidak lama kemudian, jari-jari Chanyeol menari diatas tuts piano tersebut. Chanyeol membuat sebuah alunan nada yang indah. Sehun tercengang mendengar alunan nada tersebut. Sehun memang tidak tahu lagu apa yang sedang dimainkan Chanyeol, tapi yang Sehun tau nada itu terdengar begitu indah.

Sehun menikmati alunan nada yang dihasilkan Chanyeol melalui pianonya itu, sedangkan Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sambil terus memencet tuts-tuts piano tersebut. Chanyeol sudah hafal dengan nadanya. Dia terlihat menjiwai sekali saat memainkan lagu tersebut.

Empat menit kemudian, tuts-tuts piano tersebut berhenti menghasilkan nada. Sehun yang ikut memejamkan matanya langsung membuka matanya dengan cepat dan melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum padanya.

Sehun tau bahwa itu senyum yang meremehkan dirinya.

"Ya ya ya, kau memang hebat hyung. Aku menarik ucapanku yang tadi. Jadi, kau mau mengajariku kan?"

"Kemarilah." Chanyeol bergeser sedikit dari tempat duduknya dan menyisakan tempat untuk Sehun.

**….**

Baekhyun mengelap keringatnya yang bercucuran di dahinya. Saat itu Baekhyun sedang membersihkan meja-meja yang kotor. Dia tampak sangat lelah, ingin beristirahat. Tapi dia membuang semua rasa lelahnya itu, karena ini memang sudah jadi pekerjaannya. Dia hanya tersenyum.

"Hei, Baekhyun. Seseorang menitipkan ini padamu." Seorang temannya menepuk pundaknya dan memberikannya secarik kertas yang sudah dilipat rapi. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menerima kertas tersebut.

Teman nya itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah, dia tidak memberitahuku siapa dia. Baiklah, aku kembali bekerja dulu ya."

Baekhyun menimbang-nimbang kertas yang berada ditangannya. Lalu dengan penasaran, dia membuka lipatan kertas tersebut.

_Kau memang orang yang menarik. Sepertinya kau juga seorang pekerja keras. Kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan Ibumu, karena Tuhan pasti sudah memberikan tempat terbaik untuknya. Ibumu pasti akan sangat bangga sudah melahirkan seorang anak pekerja keras dan bertanggung jawab sepertimu, Baekhyun. Maafkan aku yang hanya diam saja saat mendengarkan ceritamu. Lain kali, kalau kita bertemu lagi aku pasti akan merespon seluruh ceritamu._

_Tertanda.._

_Orang yang sudah menjadi korban kecerobohanmu._

Baekhyun tahu siapa pengirim surat ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol?

Baekhyun tertawa saat membaca bagian terakhir dari surat tersebut. Apa Chanyeol masih belum memaafkannya atau hanya bergurau?

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menyimpan kertas itu pada saku celananya. Lalu kembali bekerja.

**TBC.**

Author's Note : Maaf kalau ada typo atau apapun itu hehe :3 ff ini murni hasil pemikiranku sendiri, kalau bagian yang di cafe itu aku pernah ngalamin (?) mmm jadi jgn lupa tinggalin review kalian ya^^ jangan jadi hantu(?) hehehe /bow/


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Melody & You**

**Main cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

**Support cast : Xi Luhan, Kim Jongdae, Oh Sehun**

**Genre : Romance, Yaoi**

**Author : hunyan**

-Terimakasih buat yg udah review meskipun gapake akun hehe^^-

~Happy Reading~

* * *

_Kring..kring…_

"Eungghhh."

_Kring..kring…_

"Haishhh! Mengganggu tidurku saja!"

Baekhyun membuang selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya lalu mengambil ponselnya yang sedari tadi berdering. Dia mendecak kesal begitu mengetahui Luhan lah yang mengganggu acara tidurnya.

"Yeoboseyo? Ada apa, Luhan?"

"Ya, Baekhyun! Kau dimana? Ini sudah jam delapan lewat! Manajer mencarimu, kau tidak bekerja?!"

"Mianhae, Luhan. Aku sedang tidak enak badan. Tolong sampaikan pada Suho hyung."

Baekhyun langsung menutup teleponnya karena dia merasa kepalanya pusing sekali. Mungkin dia kurang istirahat.

Baekhyun menyeret kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Baekhyun membasuh wajahnya yang tampak pucat dengan air dingin. Dinginnya air itu membuat Baekhyun enggan untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Sepasang kaki yang terbilang pendek itu melangkah menuju ruang tamu. Tidak, mungkin bagi orang lain ruangan ini tidak bisa disebut ruang tamu, karena ruangan ini sangat sempit. Pekerjaan Baekhyun yang bisa dibilang tidak begitu menjamin membuat Baekhyun hidup dengan keterbatasan. Meskipun rumahnya bisa dibilang seperti kandang hewan, tapi dia bersyukur masih mempunyai tempat berlindung.

Baekhyun mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa yang telah usang. Dia memijit pelipisnya karena tidak tahan dengan rasa pusing yang dideritanya. Baekhyun mengambil sebuah remote tv dan menyalakan tv yang berukuran kecil tersebut. Dia berusaha mengalihkan rasa pusingnya dengan menonton acara tv.

Namun yang ditayangkan pada tv tersebut hanyalah sebuah drama tentang sepasang kekasih yang sedang kasmaran atau semacamnya. Tidak ada acara kartun kesukaan Baekhyun.

"Yah, tidak ada salahnya kan kalau aku menonton film ini?"

Tidak lama kemudian Baekhyun sudah larut dalam drama tersebut. Baekhyun terlihat serius melihat sepasang kekasih yang ada pada drama tersebut. Sang namja memberikan seikat bunga mawar pada yeoja yang ada di depannya. Lalu yeoja itu memeluk tubuh namja tampan itu.

Baekhyun mendengar namja itu mengucapkan kata-kata yang mungkin bisa membuat setiap yeoja meleleh mendengarnya.

"_Saranghae."_

Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya saat namja itu mencium sang yeoja. Hei, Baekhyun memang tidak terbiasa melihat adegan tersebut meskipun seharusnya dalam usia sekarang dia sudah harus merasakan hal tersebut.

Baekhyun tertegun. Bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta? Bagaimana rasanya menjadi yeoja yang ada di drama tersebut? Yang Baekhyun tahu soal cinta hanyalah cinta dari seorang Ibu.

Sejak dulu Baekhyun sudah memegang prinsip bahwa cinta itu menyakitkan. Baekhyun gerah saat melihat teman-teman yeoja nya di sekolah dulu sering menangis atau bahkan menyakiti dirinya sendiri hanya karena cinta. Terlebih lagi saat melihat Ibu Baekhyun menangis karena Ayahnya, lelaki yang dicintainya pergi meninggalkannya. Jadi, cinta itu menyakitkan bukan?

Lalu entah mengapa, Baekhyun tiba-tiba merindukan Ibunya.

Jika Ibunya masih berada di sampingnya sekarang, akankah dia mengajarkan Baekhyun apa itu tentang cinta? Bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta, mencintai, dan dicintai?

Lagi-lagi, kepala Baekhyun terasa pening. Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dia pikir sepertinya dia harus mengecek kesehatannya pada dokter.

**…**

_If there is a road made just for you  
That road is right there in your heart  
If you can, endure it through  
Then put all of your soul into trusting it_

_Holding you, holding you, it´s in you, river flows in you  
Slowly more slowly  
There is a river flowing inside me  
Holding you, holding you, it´s in you, river flows in you  
Waiting the waiting  
Will I be there then?_

Di sebuah ruangan yang diketahui sebagai ruang musik, Chanyeol sedang asik memainkan pianonya bersama seorang namja yang menemaninya dengan bernyanyi.

_I want to throw my heart to you  
So that I can always feel you  
If you can, hold onto it just a bit longer  
Then try to put all your heart into it_

_Holding you, holding you, it´s in you, river flows in you  
Slowly more slowly  
There is a river flowing inside me  
Holding you, holding you, it´s in you, river flows in you  
Waiting the waiting  
Will I be there then?_

_Holding you, holding you, it´s in you, river flows in you  
Slowly more slowly  
There is a river flowing inside me  
Holding you, holding you, it´s in you, river flows in you  
Waiting the waiting  
Will I be there then?_

Chanyeol mengakhiri permainan pianonya begitu namja itu selesai bernanyi.

"Ternyata kau sangat berbakat dalam bernanyi, Chen. Kau bahkan bisa menyanyikan lagu versi inggris nya! Kau benar-benar hebat." Chanyeol bertepuk tangan kagum pada namja yang bernama Chen itu.

Chen tersenyum menanggapi pujian sahabatnya itu. "Kau juga tidak berubah, kemampuanmu bermain piano semakin bagus. Kau pasti mati-matian berlatih."

"Tentu saja, bahkan aku sudah mempunyai acara show ku sendiri!"

Chen membelalakkan matanya begitu mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol. Sungguh, sahabatnya ini memang benar-benar mengangumkan.

"Benarkah?! Sungguh, kau benar-benar hebat, Yeol. Jadi, bisakah aku melihatmu sebagai seorang pianis di depan panggung kapan-kapan? Kau harus mengundangku."

Chanyeol menangguk mantap dan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. "Tentu saja, aku akan menghubungi mu jika aku akan tampil."

"Hahaha, baguslah. Oh iya, aku harus kembali ke tempat kerjaku karena jam makan siangku sudah habis. Sampai jumpa!" Chen melangkahkan kakinya pergi keluar dari ruang musik tersebut dan meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian.

_Kruyukkk…_

"Haishh, perutku sangat lapar." Chanyeol memegang perutnya yang bersuara karena kelaparan. Dia selalu melupakan hal yang dinamakan makan jika sudah menyentuh piano. "Sebaiknya aku mencari makan dulu." Chanyeol mengambil jaketnya yang terletak di dekat kursi lalu melesat keluar ruangan.

.

.

.

Entah apa yang membawa langkah Chanyeol kembali ke tempat ini. Café kemarin. Makan siang di sebuah café bukanlah hal yang menarik, menurutnya. Biasanya Chanyeol lebih memilih makan di kedai yang terletak di pinggir jalan dan menikmati semangkuk ramyun hangat.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja mengingat kejadian kemarin di café ini. Tentang namja yang bernama Baekhyun. Perutnya serasa tergelitik oleh sesuatu dan menyebabkan Chanyeol tertawa.

Chanyeol tidak berlama-lama berdiam diri di depan pintu masuk café tersebut. Dia menyeret kaki panjangnya masuk ke dalam. Mungkin saja dia bisa bertemu Baekhyun disini.

Chanyeol duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong, lalu seorang pelayan menghampirinya membawakan buku menu. Ada perasaan sedikit kecewa yang menyelimuti hatinya begitu tahu bahwa yang menghampirinya bukan Baekhyun.

"Mmm, aku pesan orange juice dan sandwich saja." Pelayan tersebut mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengetukkan jari-jarinya di meja dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling café, mencari-cari sosok Baekhyun. Tapi dia tidak menemukan sosok namja mungil tersebut di café ini. Apa dia tidak datang?

"Ini pesanan anda, tuan." Pelayan tadi kembali membawakan pesanan Chanyeol. Dia meletakkan sepiring sandwich dan segelas orange juice itu di atas meja. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Hei, tunggu!" Pelayan yang baru saja melangkah pergi seketika membalikkan kembali badannya kearah Chanyeol. "Apa ada yang bisa dibantu lagi, tuan?"

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat. Lalu dia tertawa kecil. "Mmm, itu…apa Baekhyun tidak masuk kerja?"

Pelayan itu tersenyum, "Baekhyun tidak masuk, katanya dia sedang tidak enak badan."

Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lalu mempersilahkan pelayan tadi untuk pergi.

Baekhyun sakit? Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Lalu Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya. Mengapa dia peduli pada Baekhyun? Mengapa dia sedikit mengkhawatirkan namja manis itu? Mereka baru saja bertemu kemarin. Bahkan, Chanyeol tidak begitu peduli pada Sehun jika dia sedang sakit meskipun Chanyeol sudah mengenalnya sejak lama.

"Kau datang lagi, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tersentak dari lamunannya dan menatap sosok namja yang tak kalah manisnya dari Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum padanya. "Seperti yang kau lihat, Luhan."

"Hahaha. Oh iya, aku minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin, dia memang ceroboh."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya, apa yang dimaksud Luhan adalah Baekhyun?

"Kemana dia? Aku tidak melihat dia sejak tadi." Tanya Chanyeol.

"Oh, dia sedang sakit. Jadi dia tidak datang untuk bekerja. Ada apa? Kau ingin memarahinya lagi? Haha."

"Ya! Bukan begitu. Mmm, apa kau punya alamat rumah Baekhyun?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol barusan cukup mengejutkan Luhan. Sebenarnya dia penasaran, untuk apa Chanyeol meminta alamat Baekhyun. Tapi sebagai teman yang baik, dan tidak ingin di cap sebagai orang yang suka ikut campur dia memilih untuk tidak banyak bicara.

"Sebentar, aku akan mencatatnya untukmu." Luhan berjalan kearah meja kasir dan meminta secarik kertas dan pulpen.

Tidak lama kemudian Luhan kembali dan menyerahkan kertas itu pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu berterima kasih pada Luhan.

Chanyeol cepat-cepat menghabiskan makanannya lalu pergi membayarnya ke kasir. Setelah itu, Chanyeol keluar dari café itu.

_Kring..kring.._

_Kring.._

Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya yang berdering dari balik jaketnya. Chanyeol menatap malas ponselnya begitu tahu bahwa yang meneleponnya adalah Sehun.

"Ada apa Sehun?"

"Hyung, antarkan aku kerumah sakit. Badanku panas sekali, aku tidak enak badan." Suara Sehun terdengar begitu lemas.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya "Hhh, baiklah. Sekarang kau dimana? Aku akan kesana."

"Aku di apartemenku hyung, cepatlah kemari."

"Baiklah."

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya, beginilah nasibnya jika mempunyai saudara yang manja. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah dan mengambil mobilnya untuk menjemput Sehun.

**…**

"Ini uang kembalinya. Terima kasih, semoga anda cepat sembuh." Seorang yeoja yang diketahui sebagai apoteker itu memberikan uang kembalian dan kantong plastik yang berisi obat-obatan pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedikit shock melihat harga obat-obatan yang tertera pada struk yang diberikan oleh apoteker tadi. "Astaga, aku menghabiskan banyak uang untuk membeli obat-obat ini. Kau tidak boleh sakit lagi, Baekhyun."

"Kenapa dia harus memberikan uang-uang koin seperti ini, membuatku repot saja." Baekhyun menggerutu sambil menghitung sisa uangnya.

Baekhyun tidak memperhatikan langkahnya, dia sibuk menghitung uangnya. Dan tiba-tiba..

_Bruk._

Baekhyun tersandung oleh kaki seseorang dan membuat dia jatuh tersungkur. Baekhyun menimbulkan suara yang gaduh dari uang-uang koinnya yang jatuh berserakan.

"Maafkan aku, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sebuah tangan terulur untuk membantu Baekhyun berdiri.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa…" Baekhyun menerima uluran tangan itu dan berdiri. "…hanya saja−Cha-Chanyeol?!" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya begitu tahu orang yang membantunya adalah Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol juga yang membuatnya jatuh seperti ini.

"Baekhyun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya saja…" Baekhyun menatap nanar kebawah, melihat uang koinnya yang berceceran entah kemana perginya. "Uangku…" Baekhyun berjongkok dan memunguti satu-satu uang koinnya. Sungguh, dia merasa malu.

Chanyeol ikut berjongkok dan membantu Baekhyun memungut uang koinnya. Bagaimanapun juga ini salahnya. Chanyeol mengumpulkan uang koin itu di dalam topinya, setelah semuanya terkumpul dia menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Kau sakit?" Entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa lega sekali bertemu dengan Baekhyun disini. Setidaknya, Baekhyun tidak terlihat seperti orang yang sakit parah.

Baekhyun mengambil sekumpulan uang koin itu dari dalam topi Chanyeol. "Iya, kepalaku pusing sekali dan badanku juga rasanya lemas. Kalau kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hyung, ayo kita pulang."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara.

Sehun baru saja membayar biaya pengobatannya, lalu dia melihat Chanyeol yang sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang. "Hyung, siapa dia?"

Chanyeol memakai kembali topinya, lalu mengenalkan Sehun pada Baekhyun.

"Dia temanku. Namanya Baekhyun. Baekhyun, ini Sehun. Dia saudaraku."

Sehun dan Baekhyun saling berjabat tangan. Baekhyun bisa merasakan tangan Sehun panas.

"Baekhyun, kalau begitu kami pulang dulu. Mmm, apa kau mau pulang bersama kami? Aku membawa mobil."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Tidak. Aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Tidak, kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Ikut saja."

Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa rasanya dia tidak ingin menolak tawaran Chanyeol. Ada perasaan sedikit senang begitu Chanyeol mengajaknya pulang bersama.

"Baiklah." Baekhyun akhirnya menyetujui.

Lalu mereka bertiga berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit. Chanyeol meninggalkan Sehun dan Baekhyun di depan dan pergi mengambil mobilnya yang ada di parkiran.

Karena merasa tidak enak, Baekhyun mencoba mengajak Sehun berbicara. Ternyata Sehun orangnya tidak sedingin raut wajahnya.

Tidak lama kemudian Chanyeol datang dengan mobilnya. Sehun berjalan masuk kedalam mobil, dia membuka pintu belakang. Chanyeol membuka pintu depan dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk masuk.

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat, duduk di depan? Di samping Chanyeol?

"Hei, Baekhyun. Ayo masuk." Baekhyun tersentak lalu bergegas masuk kedalam mobil.

Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak keberatan kan kalau aku mengantar Sehun ke apartemennya dulu?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja tidak."

Lima belas menit kemudian, mobil Chanyeol sudah berhenti di depan apartemen Sehun. Chanyeol turun dan membukakan pintu Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, aku bisa sendiri." Sehun menolak saat Chanyeol membantunya berjalan. "Terima kasih hyung. Sampai jumpa." Sehun masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Chanyeol, alamat rumahku di−"

"Aku sudah tahu." Chanyeol memotong pembicaraan Baekhyun yang hendak memberitahu alamat rumahnya. Baekhyun menganga, dari mana Chanyeol tau?

"Mmm, kau tau dimana rumahku? Dari siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun penuh selidik.

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "A−aku tahu dari Luhan. Tadi siang aku datang ke café, dan mmm..entah kenapa aku ingin bertemu denganmu, tapi kau tidak masuk kerja." Jelas Chanyeol.

Lagi-lagi perkataan Chanyeol sukses membuat Baekhyun terdiam. Entah kenapa saat Chanyeol berkata bahwa dia ingin bertemu dirinya, Baekhyun merasakan pipinya memanas. Mungkin saat ini telinganya sudah memerah.

Lalu setelah Chanyeol mengutarakan hal tersebut, entah kenapa mereka berdua sama-sama diam. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun enggan untuk berbicara. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

**…**

3 hari kemudian.

Sejak pertemuan mereka di rumah sakit saat itu, Baekhyun tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun selalu menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol di café. Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa ada perasaan aneh di dalam hatinya saat dia tidak bertemu namja bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut merahnya itu.

Tiga puluh menit lagi, café akan segera ditutup. Baekhyun masih berdiri meneliti setiap orang yang keluar dan masuk di café ini, tapi tetap saja matanya tidak menemukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya.

"Mungkin dia tidak akan datang." Baekhyun bergumam.

"Baekhyun!" Baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara, Luhan memanggilnya.

"Ada titipan untukmu." Luhan menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, apa isi di dalam amplop itu? Setau Baekhyun, ini bukan hari untuk menerima gaji.

Baekhyun merobek pinggiran amplop itu dengan hati-hati, dan membulatkan matanya saat melihat isi di dalam amplop itu.

Sebuah tiket konser pertunjukan musik.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan yang sedang tersenyum sendiri. "Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengacungkan tiket tersebut.

"Itu dari Chanyeol. Di dalamnya ada surat, silahkan baca."

Kenapa Chanyeol tidak langsung saja memberikannya pada Baekhyun? Baekhyun mengambil kertas terakhir yang ada di dalam amplop itu.

_Hai, Baekhyun. Mungkin kau heran kenapa aku memberikan tiket ini padamu. Itu tiket pertunjukan ku, aku akan bermain piano pada hari itu. Aku hanya ingin mengundangmu, kau tertarik? Aku sangat berharap kau akan datang, hehehe. Maaf kalau aku tidak mampir ke café beberapa hari ini, aku meminta maaf kalau kau merindukanku. Ya! Aku bercanda. Aku tidak datang karena sibuk mengurus konserku. Jadi, jangan lupa untuk datang ya? Aku juga mengundang Luhan, pergilah bersamanya jika kau tidak tahu tempatnya._

_Tertanda_

_Orang yang membantumu mengambil kumpulan uang koin._

Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri saat membaca surat itu. Tidak, dia juga terkejut begitu tahu bahwa Chanyeol adalah seorang pianis. Penampilan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia seorang pianis. Dan juga, kenapa Chanyeol suka membuat Baekhyun mengingat hal-hal yang memalukan?!

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Luhan yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Bagaimana? Kau mau datang?"

Baekhyun tersenyum mantap. "Tentu saja."

**TBC**

a/n : buat yg gatau itu lagu apa = yiruma - river flows in you^^ itu aku cari lirik yg versi inggrisnya heheee, jangan lupa rcl^^(gak maksa kok heheee)


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Melody & You**

**Main cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

**Support cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun**

**Genre : Romance, Yaoi**

**Author : hunyan**

-FF ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna apa lagi menakjubkan(?) maka dr itu review kritik dan saran sngt diperlukan^^ no bash:)-

-Happy Reading-

* * *

"Hyung! Kau tampan sekali." Sehun mengacungkan kedua jempolnya begitu melihat Chanyeol yang mengenakan setelan jas hitam. Membuat Chanyeol terlihat sangat dewasa. Rambut merahnya sudah di cat kembali menjadi warna hitam, menambah kadar ketampanannya.

Yang dipuji menaik-turunkan alisnya sambil berkata "Aku memang selalu tampan, bodoh. Kau baru menyadarinya? Kekeke."

Chanyeol mengintip dari balik tirai, dia melihat sudah banyak orang-orang yang memenuhi kursi penonton. Tapi seseorang yang ditunggunya belum datang juga.

Lima belas menit lagi pertunjukkan akan segera dimulai, Chanyeol menatap jam tangan berwarna silver yang melingkar ditangannya dengan gelisah. "Hyung, wae? Kau terlihat gelisah." Sebuah suara menginterupsi Chanyeol. "

"Gwenchana, Sehun. Kau kembalilah ke kursi penonton, sebentar lagi pertunjukkan akan segera dimulai." Sehun tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak Chanyeol. "Good luck, hyung." Setelah itu, Sehun berjalan menjauhi panggung.

Chanyeol mendesah. "Mungkin dia memang tidak akan datang." Chanyeol akan benar-benar kecewa jika Baekhyun tidak datang. Entah kenapa, Chanyeol sangat berharap namja manis itu akan datang dan melihatnya bermain piano diatas panggung. Bukan terkesan pamer, tapi Chanyeol hanya berusaha menarik perhatian Baekhyun.

Karena entah sejak kapan, namja berparas manis itu sudah mengisi celah hatinya yang kosong.

.

.

"Luhan, cepatlah. Kita sudah terlambat!" Baekhyun menggerutu sambil mempercepat langkahnya, Luhan berjalan sangat lambat. "Ya! Tunggu aku Baekhyun!" Luhan berlari mengejar Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan menjauh.

Mereka sampai di gedung yang menjulang tinggi itu dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Baekhyun dan Luhan langsung memberikan tiket mereka pada penjaga, lalu menitipkan jaketnya ditempat penitipan jaket.

"Lihat, Luhan! Kursi bagian depan sudah penuh! Itu semua karena ulahmu." Kesal Baekhyun sambil mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi bagian belakang. Seluruh kursi di bagian depan sudah dipenuhi oleh orang-orang berjas dan berpakaian resmi. Baekhyun sedikit malu melihat penampilannya, hanya mengenakan kemeja dan celana jeans.

Luhan menghela nafasnya "Ya! Kenapa kau menyalahkanku terus, eoh. Apa kau segitu inginnya melihat Chanyeol dari dekat? Kau kan bisa bertemu dengannya kapan saja!"

Deg.

Ucapan Luhan membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah, syukurlah Luhan tidak bisa melihatnya karena lampu di ruangan itu perlahan-lahan mulai redup.

Mereka berdua berhenti berdebat, mata mereka memfokuskan pada sorot lampu ditengah-tengah panggung.

Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi terlihat berjalan mendekati sebuah grand piano yang ada di tengah-tengah panggung itu. Baekhyun ragu, apa itu Chanyeol? Karena Baekhyun melihat rambut namja itu berwarna hitam, bukan merah. Keraguan Baekhyun seketika pudar begitu sorot lampu itu semakin menerang dan memperlihatkan wajah sang namja itu. Ya, itu Chanyeol!

Baekhyun terpesona melihat penampilan Chanyeol, sangat dewasa…dan juga tampan. Chanyeol terlihat lebih tampan dengan rambut hitamnya.

Chanyeol duduk di kursi kecil yang berada di dekat piano tersebut, perlahan jemarinya mulai bergerak menyentuh setiap tuts piano. Baekhyun terpana melihatnya, tanpa sadar dia berteriak

"Chanyeol!"

Luhan tersentak saat mendengar teriakan Baekhyun, begitu juga para penonton yang lainnya. Mereka semua menolehkan kepalanya kearah Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya meringis.

Chanyeol terkejut saat sebuah suara terdengar memanggil namanya, dia sangat hafal suara itu meskipun mereka jarang bertemu. Suara Baekhyun.

Lalu entah kenapa lampu sorot itu bergerak menyinari sosok Baekhyun yang duduk dibagian belakang, otomatis Chanyeol bisa melihat bahwa Baekhyun ada dibelakang. Baekhyun meringis dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan, dia malu.

Chanyeol tersenyum sumringah, Baekhyun datang.

"_Let me show you ."_ Ucap Chanyeol dalam hati, lalu dia tersenyum yakin dan mulai memainkan pianonya.

Jemari Chanyeol menari-nari diatas tuts piano, begitu lancar menciptakan untaian nada yang indah. Meskipun lagu yang dimainkannya sedikit 'melow' tapi itu semua cukup membuat para penonton terpana.

Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya membuka mulutnya, ternganga. Begitu terpesona pada Chanyeol yang berada diatas sana. Dia tidak tau lagu apa yang dimainkan Chanyeol.

"Luhan, lagu apa yang dimainkan Chanyeol?" Baekhyun berbisik.

"Entahlah." Luhan menjawab tanpa menatap Baekhyun sama sekali, dia benar-benar fokus pada permainan Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk.

Chanyeol merasakan moodnya membaik saat tau orang yang ditunggu-tunggunya ternyata datang. Moodnya yang membaik itu membuat Chanyeol semakin semangat bermain. Sesekali Chanyeol tersenyum, meski dia tau Baekhyun tidak akan bisa melihat senyumannya.

Lagu yang berirama cukup lambat itu berubah dengan sebuah tempo yang lumayan cepat, lalu kembali menjadi lambat. Terkadang nada itu sedikit menghentak. "Moonlight sonata!" Luhan bergumam tanpa sadar. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, sepertinya Luhan tau lagu-lagu yang dimainkan Chanyeol.

Nada itu berhenti mengalun, Chanyeol melemaskan jari-jarinya. Jarinya terasa pegal karena dia memainkan lagu versi fullnya, selama lima belas menit. Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kearah penonton, mereka bertepuk tangan. Chanyeol tidak tertarik dengan itu, matanya hanya fokus pada tempat dimana Baekhyun berada, meski Chanyeol tidak bisa melihatnya karena ruangan itu remang.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, lalu mulai memencet tuts pianonya lagi.

Kali ini Chanyeol membawakan lagu kesukaannya, 'kiss the rain'

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap melodi yang dia hasilkan melalui pianonya. Lagu ini lagu yang sangat disukainya.

Baekhyun sedikit terisak mendengar permainan Chanyeol. Hei, lagu yang dimainkan Chanyeol terdengar sedih bagi Baekhyun, atau memang Baekhyun saja yang orangnya terlalu perasa?

_And every night__,__I lie awake..__thinking maybe you love me_

_Like I've always loved you__, __but how can you love me_

_Like I loved you when__..__you can't even look me straight in my eyes~_

Pertunjukkan itu berlangsung selama satu jam lebih. Dan Chanyeol selalu sukses membuat Baekhyun terkagum-kagum.

.

.

.

"Hhh, Baekhyun. Chanyeol keren sekali yaa~" Ucap Luhan dengan memasang wajah yang berseri-seri. Baekhyun menangguk-anggukan kepalanya antusias.

"Kau pasti semakin menyukainya kan?" Luhan menyikut Baekhyun sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu!"

Luhan terkekeh. "Wajahmu memerah, ucapanku benar kan?"

Baekhyun mendecak kesal, dia malas meladeni omongan Luhan. Baekhyun mengambil jaketnya yang tadi dia titipkan.

"Baekhyun hyung?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara, Sehun sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan jas hitam melekat di tubuhnya, sama seperti Chanyeol tadi.

"Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau menonton juga?"

"Tentu saja, kekeke. Aku sangat menyukai permainan Chanyeol hyung." Ucap Sehun pada Baekhyun. Tapi tatapan Sehun terus beralih pada namja yang ada disamping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyadari Sehun yang terus-terusan menatap Luhan. "Oh iya, Sehun. Ini Luhan, temanku." Baekhyun mengenalkan Sehun pada Luhan.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya pada namja yang tak kalah manisnya dari Baekhyun. "Sehun. Oh Sehun."

Luhan sedikit tersentak dan membalas uluran tangan itu malu-malu. "A−aku Luhan. Xi Luhan." Sehun tak kunjung melepaskan tautan tangannya pada tangan Luhan. Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati.

"Sehun, dimana Chanyeol?" Mendengar itu, Sehun langsung cepat-cepat melepaskan tangannya pada tangan Luhan. "A-ah, Chanyeol hyung sedang berganti pakaian. Hyung mau bertemu dengannya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih."

Sehun mengambil ponselnya lalu mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya disana. "Aku sudah mengirimi Chanyeol hyung pesan, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan kesini."

Mereka bertiga duduk di kursi yang ada didekat situ dan mengobrol sambil menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol. Sesekali, Baekhyun mendapati Sehun yang terus mencuri pandang pada Luhan. Begitu juga dengan Luhan.

"_Ckckck. Mereka ini."_ Batin Baekhyun di dalam hati.

"Kalian sudah lama menunggu?"

Baekhyun langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan tersenyum melihat Chanyeol sudah datang. Chanyeol tidak lagi mengenakan setelan jas hitam dengan dasi kupu-kupu yang menempel di kerahnya. Dia hanya mengenakan baju kaus dan celana jeans biasa. "Tidak, kami baru lima menit menunggu." Ucap Baekhyun.

Lalu Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan. "Luhan, terima kasih sudah membawa Baekhyun kemari." Luhan hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"A-aku juga berterima kasih karena kau sudah mengundangku dan Luhan. Pasti harga tiket itu sangat mahal."

"Ah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku sangat senang karena kau mau datang." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"_Sebenarnya aku akan lebih senang jika kau mengerti makna setiap lagu yang kumainkan."_ Sambung Chanyeol dalam hati. "Jadi, kalian mau pulang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Mau kuantar?" Tawar Chanyeol. "Tidak, tidak usah. Aku pulang bersama Luhan saja." Baekhyun menolak tawaran Chanyeol. Dia tahu pasti Chanyeol sudah sangat lelah, dia akan bertambah lelah jika harus mengantar Baekhyun yang rumahnya cukup jauh dari sini.

"Mmm, baiklah kalau begitu. Kalian hati-hati ya, ini sudah malam." Chanyeol tidak mau memaksakan kehendaknya untuk mengantar Baekhyun. Alasan sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin mengantar Baekhyun adalah untuk melihat Baekhyun lebih lama.

Sehun menatap hyungnya itu dengan heran. Bahkan Chanyeol saja tidak pernah menyuruhnya untuk berhati-hati jika dia pulang larut malam dari club. Tapi kenapa dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya saja dia sangat perhatian?

"Aku pulang dulu Chanyeol, Sehun. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas pertunjukkan yang benar-benar membuatku senang. Kau hebat."

Chanyeol merasakan wajahnya memanas karena pujian Baekhyun. Dari beribu-ribu pujian yang dia dapat, hanya pujian Baekhyun yang sukses membuatnya seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa." Baekhyun pamit dan melangkah pergi bersama Luhan.

"Baekhyun tunggu!" Chanyeol berlari kecil menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah sedikit menjauh. Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung.

"Ada apa lagi?"

Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Untuk apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Nomormu. Bolehkan aku meminta nomor ponselmu?"

Baekhyun menatap ponsel itu dan wajah Chanyeol bergantian. Sampai akhirnya tangan Baekhyun menerima ponsel itu. Jemari Baekhyun dengan lihai menekan-nekan layar ponsel itu. "Sudah kusimpan." Baekhyun mengembalikan ponsel itu pada Chanyeol.

"Sekarang aku sudah boleh pulang?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja. Hati-hati ne?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Annyeong" Lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol dan Sehun, dan segera berlari menyusul Luhan yang menunggunya.

Chanyeol menatap lurus punggung Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh. Sampai sosok namja mungil itu tak terlihat lagi diujung jalan. Hari ini Chanyeol merasa senang. Bukan karena konsernya yang berjalan dengan sukses, tetapi karena Baekhyun datang untuk menontonnya.

Chanyeol terkadang tak mengerti dengan keadaan hatinya yang selalu terasa hangat jika ada di dekat Baekhyun. Atau melihat Baekhyun tersenyum, jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak.

Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di café, Chanyeol merasa ada yang beda dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak seperti kebanyakan orang yang dikenalnya. Chanyeol menyukai wajah Baekhyun yang mirip dengan yeoja, dengan sedikit eyeliner yang menghiasi kedua mata indahnya. Baekhyun memiliki paras yang sangat cantik. Chanyeol menyukai cara Baekhyun menangis di depannya saat itu, mungkin terdengar aneh. Tapi Chanyeol menyukainya.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol juga tidak begitu percaya dengan 'love at first sight'. Tapi siapa sangka kalau Chanyeol ternyata mengalaminya?

"Hyung, ayo pulang." Sehun menepuk bahu Chanyeol dan menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu melangkah pergi bersama Sehun.

.

Entah apa yang harus dilakukan Chanyeol untuk memiliki namja itu.

Karena Chanyeol sadar bahwa perlahan hatinya mulai mencintai namja manis itu.

Byun Baekhyun.

**…**

"Hei, Baekhyun. Namja yang tadi itu ada hubungan apa dengan Chanyeol?" Tanya Luhan sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya.

"Wae? Kau tertarik dengannya? Sehun itu saudaranya Chanyeol."

Pipi Luhan memerah seketika. "Aniya! Aku hanya bertanya saja. Kau sendiri bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?"

"Ya! Apa maksudmu!" Baekhyun memukul kepala Luhan pelan. "Apa maksudku? Sepertinya kau tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti apa maksudku." Luhan berkata sedikit misterius. Tanpa ditanya pun sebenarnya Baekhyun tahu apa maksud Luhan. Hanya saja dia malas meladeni sahabatnya ini, karena Luhan tidak akan pernah berhenti menggodanya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang itu, Baekhyun melamun. Berusaha mencerna lebih baik lagi atas perkataan Luhan barusan. Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol? Baekhyun tidak begitu yakin dengan argumen itu.

Hei, bagaimana dengan kesan pertama saat Baekhyun bertemu Chanyeol?

Oh, ayolah. Chanyeol memang tampan, semua orang tahu itu.

Bagaimana dengan reaksi Baekhyun saat Chanyeol ternyata sudah tahu alamat rumahnya? Dan mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun saat Baekhyun tidak masuk kerja?

Hei! Semua orang akan terasa senang jika dia sedang di khawatirkan.

Bagaimana saat Chanyeol memberikan undangan khusus untuk Baekhyun untuk acara konsernya?

Tentu saja siapapun akan sangat senang dapat menghadiri konser yang hebat itu dengan gratis.

Lalu..bagaimana dengan sikap perhatian Chanyeol? Seperti sering menawarkan Baekhyun untuk pulang bersama?

Mungkin memang Chanyeol orang yang baik? Lagipula itu tidak bisa diartikan sebagai sikap 'perhatian'.

Baekhyun sibuk menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang berasal dari hati kecilnya. Baekhyun tidak mau ambil pusing dengan sikap Chanyeol padanya. Mungkin karena Chanyeol orang yang baik, dan dia tidak mau menjadi salah pengertian dengan hal itu.

Dan juga, Baekhyun masih tetap memegang teguh prinsipnya bahwa cinta itu menyakitkan.

See?

Baekhyun tidak boleh jatuh hati pada Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun! Sampai jumpa!" Luhan melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun yang tersentak. Baekhyun baru sadar sekarang kakinya sudah berada di perempatan jalan. Dimana dia dan Luhan harus berpisah karena rumah mereka beda arah.

"Sampai jumpa!"

Baekhyun melanjutkan perjalanannya ke rumah. Hari sudah sangat gelap, langit juga mulai bergemuruh. Sepertinya akan turun hujan.

Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya, karena dia bisa merasakan kulit kepalanya terkena tetesan air hujan. Sialnya dia tidak membawa payung.

Lima menit kemudian Baekhyun sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun melihat dua orang namja berbadan tegap, sekaligus bertampang mengerikan sedang bersender pada pintu rumahnya. Baekhyun sadar bahwa dia dalam bahaya.

"Hei, kau bocah kecil!" Salah satu namja berbadan tegap itu meneriaki Baekhyun sampai dia terkejut. "Mana janjimu?! Ini sudah lewat batas waktu!" namja itu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang mematung ditempat. Tangannya menarik kerah kemeja Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tergagap "A-anu, aku belum mendapat gaji. Beri aku sedikit kelonggaran waktu lagi. Aku akan melunaskan semuanya!" Baekhyun berbohong, jelas saja semua gaji Baekhyun perbulannya tidak akan mampu membayar semua hutang yang ditinggalkan oleh almarhum Ibunya.

"Kau terlalu banyak alasan! Jika tak sanggup membayar seharusnya Ibumu yang sialan itu tidak usah berhutang pada bossku! Kau sampah tak berguna!" Namja itu menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun kebawah hingga tersungkur. Baekhyun merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya. "Cepat ambil semua barang yang ada dirumahnya!" Namja itu memerintahkan temannya untuk mengambil barang-barang yang ada dirumah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berusaha bangkit, memohon pada dua orang itu agar tidak mengambil semuanya. "Tolong! Jangan lakukan itu, aku berjanji akan melunasinya!"

_BUGH_

Namja itu melayangkan pukulannya pada wajah Baekhyun, sudut bibir Baekhyun berdarah. "Kau banyak omong bocah! Kau mau rumahmu kusita juga? Baiklah."

Baekhyun menahan kaki namja itu dengan tangannya, dia melingkarkan tangannya pada kaki namja itu. "Kumohon jangan. Kumohon!"

Namja itu menghempaskan tangan Baekhyun dengan kasar. Lalu menendang perut Baekhyun dengan sangat keras. Baekhyun benar-benar merasakan sakit yang hebat pada perutnya. Belum puas dengan menendang perutnya, namja itu menginjak-injak tangan Baekhyun dan menendang kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meringis kesakitan, berteriak minta tolong agar terlepas dari namja ini. Tapi sayang, suaranya tertelan oleh guyuran air hujan yang sangat lebat. Wajah Baekhyun sudah babak belur.

Tak lama kemudian dua orang namja itu sudah pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tergolek lemah dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Dia yakin pasti seluruh isi rumah Baekhyun sudah dibawa pergi oleh dua orang namja sialan itu. Bahkan didepan pintu rumah Baekhyun telah dipasang papan bertuliskan 'rumah ini kami sita'

Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sungguh malang sekali nasibnya, bahkan rumah kecilnya pun turut disita. Tidak ada lagi tempat berlindung. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak diberi kesempatan untuk mengambil pakaiannya.

Baekhyun mencoba berdiri, meskipun itu membuat perutnya sakit kembali. Darah segar masih mengalir disudut bibir merahnya. Kepalanya terasa benar-benar pusing, mungkin karena terkena guyuran air hujan ditambah dengan tendangan namja tadi.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan langkah yang terseok. Dia tidak tahu harus kemana malam ini. Dia tidak tahu dimana dia harus beristirahat. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa berfikir.

Baekhyun mulai kedinginan, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Menggigil. Tapi dia terus berjalan, memaksakan diri. Mencari tempat untuk berteduh.

Malangnya, sama sekali tidak ada tempat untuk berteduh. Toko-tokopun sudah mulai tutup. Seakan-akan enggan untuk menerima kehadirannya. Sungguh malang.

Baekhyun merasa dirinya tak kuat lagi untuk berjalan. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa benar-benar sakit. Memar dimana-mana. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, dia menengadahkan kepalanya keatas langit yang benar-benar semangat untuk menurunkan tetesan-tetesan air hujan itu.

"_I…ibu.."_ Baekhyun bergumam.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Baekhyun menjadi buram, semua tak tampak dengan jelas lagi. Pandangannya terasa kabur. Hingga semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

Ditengah guyuran hujan yang sangat lebat itu, Baekhyun pingsan dipinggir jalan.

**…**

Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sehabis membersihkan tubuhnya. Dia mengambil handuk yang tergantung di belakang pintu kamarnya, lalu mengeringkan rambut hitamnya yang basah.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Chanyeol melirik ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas ranjang.

Chanyeol meraih benda tipis dan panjang itu dengan tangannya. Dia menimbang-nimbang benda itu ditangannya. "Apa aku harus meneleponnya?" Gumam Chanyeol.

"Ah, tapi ini sudah malam. Mungkin saja dia sudah tidur? Apa itu tidak menganggunya?"

"Ah, tak ada salahnya kalau aku mencoba kan?" Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menelepon Baekhyun.

Dia menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga lebarnya.

_Tut…tut…_

_Tut…tut…_

Tidak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol terus mencoba menghubunginya.

_Tut..tut_

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya, mungkin benar dugaannya. Baekhyun sudah tidur.

Tapi entah kenapa, Chanyeol dengan iseng mengecek keberadaan Baekhyun dengan _gps _nya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ingin melakukan hal itu.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol begitu ponselnya menunjukkan dimana keberadaan Baekhyun. Apa yang Baekhyun lakukan malam-malam begini di jalan? Bahkan ditengah hujan lebat seperti ini. Tidak masuk akal jika Baekhyun berteduh, kenapa Baekhyun tidak mengangkat teleponnya?

Chanyeol merasakan hal yang tidak enak pada hatinya. Dia bergegas mengambil jaket tebalnya dan kunci mobil. Lalu melesat keluar rumah dan menyalakan mobilnya.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap lekat-lekat ponselnya yang menunjukkan arah dimana Baekhyun berada. Betapa shocknya Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang tergeletak dipinggir jalan.

Chanyeol cepat-cepat turun dari mobilnya, dia tidak memakai payung. Tidak peduli dengan hujan yang cukup lebat, dia berlari menghampiri Baekhyun.

Dilihatnya wajah Baekhyun yang memar, bahkan darah itu masih mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun, yang jelas Chanyeol sangat khawatir.

Tanpa berfikir panjang lagi, Chanyeol langsung menggendong tubuh kecil itu masuk kedalam mobilnya. Dia memutuskan untuk membawa Baekhyun ke rumahnya.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah, Chanyeol cepat-cepat merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun diranjangnya. Tubuh Baekhyun basah kuyup. Chanyeol tak tega membiarkan Baekhyun kedinginan. Dia mengeluarkan satu stel pakaian dari lemarinya dan memanggil pembantunya untuk mengganti pakaian Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menunggu diluar kamar selama pembantunya mengganti pakaian Baekhyun. Lima menit kemudian, pembantunya keluar dari kamarnya dan mengatakan bahwa pakaian Baekhyun sudah diganti. Chanyeol berterima kasih lalu kembali masuk dan menutup rapat pintu kamarnya.

Dilihatnya wajah Baekhyun sudah memutih seputih kapas, pucat. Wajahnya dingin, memar. Sungguh Chanyeol tak tega melihat keadaan Baekhyun seperti ini.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan satu lapis selimut lagi dari lemarinya, lalu menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Baekhyun…" Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Malam itu Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidak tidur, dia hanya ingin menjaga Baekhyun.

**TBC.**

Hallo~^^ terima kasih buat yang sudah review di ff ini! Review dari kalian bener-bener berharga buat perkembangan menulisku(?) aku mau jawabin review dari kalian yaa hehe meskipun gabanyak tp seneng kok^^

Do Bitches : ini bukan cerita nyataku(?) maksudnya ini dari pemikiranku sendiri hoho, yg nyata itu pas kejadian di café doang kok wkwkw xD

ananda junia 7: woiya dong channie ku pianis(?) hunhan ada kok tp cm dikit aja kayaknya hehee^^

SehunLove : iya apapun chanyeol lakukan untuk membuat baekkie jatuh cinta(?) wkwkwk iya itu memang lagu instrument, tapi aku cari di youtube ada liriknya versi korea&inggris^^ seneng yiruma juga? xD

Nara : belom belommm, baru chanyeol yg suka(?) baekhyun masih ragu2 hoho xD

Dan buat review yg lain (yg pake guest) makasih banyak udh mau nyempetin review^^ arigatou gozaimasuuuu~ ttp review ya xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : Melody & You**

**Main cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

**Support cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun**

**Genre : Romance, Yaoi**

**Author : hunyan**

~Happy Reading~

* * *

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk melalui jendela yang tak tertutup tirai. Sinar matahari itu cukup menyilaukan sehingga membuat tubuh yang terlelap di atas ranjang itu menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Perlahan, kedua matanya membuka lalu menutup lagi karena belum terbiasa dengan cahaya yang di terimanya. Mata itu terbuka lagi, membiasakan cahaya yang masuk kedalam matanya. Dipandangnya keadaan sekeliling, sedikit terkejut setelah menyadari bahwa dia berada di dalam sebuah kamar seseorang.

Baekhyun mencoba bangun dari tempat tidurnya namun tertahan karena dia merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Ingin berbicara pun susah, karena rahangnya masih sangat sakit. Menyusahkan Baekhyun untuk berbicara.

Baekhyun baru menyadari ada seseorang yang tertidur dalam keadaan duduk dan menyenderkan kepalanya di atas ranjang. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun. Wajahnya tampak sangat lelah. Perlahan Baekhyun mulai menyadari bahwa orang itu adalah Chanyeol. Dia juga baru menyadari bahwa pakaian nya sudah berganti menjadi sebuah piama yang sepertinya kebesaran untuk tubuhnya.

Tentu saja Baekhyun terkejut. Bingung. Bagaimana dia bisa berada di dalam kamar Chanyeol? Setelah apa yang terjadi padanya semalam, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol membawanya kemari?

Baekhyun mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol dengan pelan. Berusaha membangunkan namja bertubuh tinggi bak raksasa itu. Baekhyun dengan pelan menarik tangannya yang satu lagi dari genggaman tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggerakkan tubuhnya, lalu dia mengangkat wajahnya yang ia benamkan di ranjang. Matanya masih setengah terpejam, sepertinya kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya kembali.

"Selamat pagi." Ucap Baekhyun, bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

Chanyeol langsung membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar begitu mendengar suara Baekhyun. Dia berdiri tegak dari duduknya−mengabaikan ucapan selamat pagi dari Baekhyun− lalu mengguncang-guncang tubuh Baekhyun "Kau sudah sadar?! Syukurlah!"

"A-akh." Baekhyun meringis karena Chanyeol mengguncang tubuhnya terlalu keras. Chanyeol buru-buru melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Baekhyun "Maaf. Aku senang kau sudah sadar." Ada nada sedikit bersalah dan khawatir dalam ucapannya.

Hening sesaat. Mulut Chanyeol sudah gatal ingin menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Baekhyun. Tapi dia merasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Begitu pula dengan Baekhyun yang masih penasaran bagaimana dia bisa berada di dalam kamar Chanyeol.

"Kau butuh sesuatu?" Tawar Chanyeol.

"Aku haus."

Chanyeol langsung keluar dari kamarnya, mengambilkan Baekhyun minuman. Baekhyun mencoba bangkit dari ranjang, pelan-pelan dia mendudukan tubuhnya. Masih terasa sakit. Baekhyun mengambil cermin berukuran sedang yang terletak disamping ranjang Chanyeol, mengamati wajahnya yang babak belur di cermin itu.

Tangannya menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang membiru. "Akh, sakit sekali."

Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol muncul dari balik pintu membawa sebuah nampan berisi segelas susu dan sepotong roti. Chanyeol menyerahkan nampan tersebut pada Baekhyun.

"Maaf, hanya ini yang kupunya. Jika pembantuku sudah datang, aku akan menyuruhnya memasak untukmu."

Baekhyun mengambil nampan itu dari Chanyeol dengan hati-hati, dan meletakkan nya diatas pahanya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, dia menyadari bahwa dia sama sekali belum mengisi perutnya dari tadi malam. Baekhyun sangat bersyukur masih ada orang yang mau memberinya sepotong roti untuk menghilangkan rasa laparnya walau tidak seberapa.

Baekhyun melahap roti berselai strawberry itu dengan cepat, perutnya benar-benar sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Alih-alih menelan, Baekhyun malah tersedak roti tersebut.

"Uhukkk, uhukkk." Baekhyun terbatuk-batuk sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Chanyeol mengelus-elus punggung Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan gelas susu yang tadi dia bawakan.

Roti itu telah sukses sepenuhnya mendarat di dalam perut Baekhyun. Baekhyun meneguk habis susu yang dibawakan Chanyeol tanpa sisa. "Terima kasih, Chanyeol." Baekhyun meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja kecil yang berada di samping ranjang.

Lagi-lagi hening. Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Chanyeol terdiam sambil memandang wajah Baekhyun yang tak hilang manisnya meskipun luka menghiasi wajahnya. Baekhyun hanya menatap lurus lemari yang terletak di depan ranjang itu. Dia sadar bahwa dia sedang diperhatikan oleh Chanyeol, itu membuatnya salah tingkah dan tidak berani bergerak.

_Kring..kring.._

_Kring…_

Ponsel Chanyeol berdering dengan nyaring memecahkan kesunyian yang tercipta diantara mereka. Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil ponsel yang ada di atas meja rias. Baekhyun bernafas lega, itu artinya Chanyeol tidak lagi memandanginya.

Chanyeol menatap malas pada ponselnya yang menunjukkan ada panggilan masuk. Dia me-_reject _telepon masuk itu, mematikan ponselnya dan meletakkan kembali di mejanya.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang masih diam mematung, tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh namja itu. "Baekhyun? Kau mau mandi? Aku akan menyiapkan air panasnya."

Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol yang sedang menanti jawabannya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit ditubuhnya. Membiarkan bagian atasnya terekspos dengan bebas. Beruntungnya tidak ada orang di dalam kamar itu selain dirinya, meskipun dia namja dia merasa malu jika harus memamerkan bagian atas tubuhnya.

Baekhyun mendapati satu stel pakaian lengkap dengan dalaman sudah disiapkan di atas ranjang. Sepertinya itu untuk pakaian ganti untuknya.

Baekhyun baru saja akan melepas handuknya sampai tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara pintu kamar itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Chanyeol yang mematung di depan pintu.

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya hingga dia bisa melihat Chanyeol yang berdiam diri di depan pintu. Chanyeol menelan paksa salivanya melihat pemandangan yang tepampang di depannya.

Tubuh bagian atas Baekhyun yang terekspos, mempertontonkan kulit tubuhnya yang putih mulus, dua tonjolan kecil menghiasi dadanya yang sedari tadi menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak.

"Cha-chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tersadar dari diamnya "A-apa?"

"Bisakah kau keluar? Aku ingin memakai baju." Ucap Baekhyun pelan, nyaris tak terdengar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti lalu menutup pintu itu kembali.

.

.

.

Tubuh Baekhyun sudah merasa agak baikan sekarang. Baekhyun merasakan segar setelah mandi dengan air hangat yang disiapkan Chanyeol. Baju yang kini membalut tubuh Baekhyun juga terasa pas untuk badannya.

Sekarang waktunya Baekhyun meminta penjelasan pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mencari Chanyeol ke ruang tengah, dan mendapati namja itu sedang duduk di sofa sambil memegang sebuah gitar. Sesekali dia memetik senar gitarnya, lalu menulis sesuatu diatas kertas.

Baekhyun mendecak kagum, selain pandai bermain piano ternyata Chanyeol juga pandai memainkan gitar.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang terlihat sibuk dengan aktivitasnya.

Chanyeol menolehkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat duduknya. "Wae? Kau sudah selesai? Kemarilah, duduk." Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk tempat yang tersisa, mengajak Baekhyun untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa. Matanya menatap tepat ke manik mata milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol diam, menanti kata-kata selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berada disini?"

Chanyeol meletakkan gitar yang sedari tadi ada di pangkuannya ke samping sofa. Dia menghela nafasnya, lalu balik menatap kedua mata Baekhyun yang sayu.

"Tadi malam, aku mencoba untuk meneleponmu. Aku terus menerus menghubungimu, tapi tak ada jawaban darimu. Kukira kau sudah tidur. Lalu aku…mmm..aku.."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, memandang heran Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menjadi gugup.

"..aku dengan sengaja mengecek keberadaanmu melalui ponselku. Awalnya aku hanya iseng, yah…aku cukup terkejut begitu mengetahui kau sedang berada di jalan, sempat terfikir olehku mungkin kau sedang berteduh, karena hujan tadi malam cukup lebat. Tapi aku bingung, kenapa kau tak mengangkat teleponku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, menandakan dia mengerti penjelasan Chanyeol.

"..entah kenapa aku merasa hal yang buruk terjadi padamu. Aku langsung menuju tempat yang ditandakan oleh ponselku, dan apa yang kudapat? Aku melihat kau pingsan, tergeletak dipinggir jalan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, tapi yang jelas saat itu aku benar-benar khawatir. Dan akhirnya aku membawamu kemari."

Baekhyun terdiam setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari Chanyeol. Namja yang di depannya ini mencoba menghubunginya, dan hingga akhirnya menemukan Baekhyun yang tak sadarkan diri di pinggir jalan. Baekhyun bersyukur karena Chanyeol menemukannya. Bagaimana jika orang lain yang menemukannya dan mempunyai niat jahat pada dirinya?

"A..aku, aku ingin berterima kasih padamu karena telah menyelamatkanku." Baekhyun sedikit terbata-bata. Chanyeol tersenyum. "Tidak perlu seperti itu Baekhyun, aku juga ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, bingung harus menceritakan duduk perkara yang sebenarnya atau tidak. Dan dia memang tidak mempunyai pilihan lain.

"Setelah pulang dari tempat konsermu, aku melihat ada dua orang namja bertampang mengerikan sedang berdiri di depan rumahku.."

"..aku tahu siapa orang-orang itu, mereka pernah menemuiku sebelumnya. Mereka penagih hutang, ibuku meninggalkan banyak hutang sebelum beliau meninggal. Dan aku yang mengurus semuanya.."

"..mereka memberiku tenggat waktu yang tak bisa dibilang lama, cukup singkat. Kau tahu persis bukan? Pekerjaanku hanya seorang pelayan café, tentu saja gaji dari pekerjaanku tidak ada artinya untuk membayar semua hutang tersebut." Suara Baekhyun mulai terdengar bergetar.

"..lalu mereka..memaksaku untuk membayar malam itu juga. Aku tidak memiliki cukup uang, jadi aku meminta kelonggaran waktu lagi. Tapi memang dasarnya mereka manusia tak punya hati, mereka bilang aku sudah terlalu banyak berjanji. Jadi mereka..mengambil semua barang yang bisa mereka jual dari rumahku.." baekhyun merasakan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Sudah pasti, tidak akan lama lagi dia akan memecahkan tangisnya.

"..tentu saja aku tidak menginginkan hal itu. Aku berusaha menahan mereka, berusaha melawan. Sayangnya mereka bukan tandinganku. Salah satu dari mereka menghajarku hingga aku seperti ini.."

"..tak puas dengan itu, mereka menyita rumahku juga, Chanyeol..aku..aku..hiks, hiks.." tangis Baekhyun pecah, matanya mengeluarkan air mata yang mengalir dengan cepat di pipinya.

Chanyeol menggeram dalam hati, bagaimana bisa orang itu tega membuat Baekhyun seperti ini? Orang tak berperasaan itu membuat Baekhyun kehilangan segalanya. Dia tak tega melihat Baekhyun menangis, Baekhyun selama ini hanya berpura-pura kuat, tapi dia hanyalah seorang Baekhyun yang memiliki hati yang tak setegar batu karang.

Dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba, Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh kecil Baekhyun dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya. Baekhyun sempat tersentak, tapi dia tak menolak atas apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol padanya. Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol, menumpahkan tangisannya disana.

Baekhyun juga tak mengerti dengan dirinya sekarang, kenapa dia bisa begitu lemah dihadapan Chanyeol. Sementara jika orang yang didepannya ini bukanlah Chanyeol, pasti Baekhyun sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan tangisnya. Seperti yang dia tunjukkan pada Luhan.

"Kau..jangan menangis, kau tidak perlu sedih Baekhyun. Ada aku disini.." Tangan Chanyeol bergerak mengelus lembut punggung Baekhyun, berusaha menenangkannya.

"..kau bisa tinggal dirumahku, Baekhyun." Lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendorong pelan tubuh Chanyeol hingga pelukannya terlepas. Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Tanya Baekhyun, apa dia salah dengar?

"Kau boleh tinggal dirumahku Baekhyun." Chanyeol tersenyum bagai malaikat penyelamat Baekhyun.

"Ta..tapi aku−"

"Jangan menolak. Kau mau tinggal dimana lagi kalau bukan disini? Kau mau tinggal di jalanan? Kau mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi lagi padamu? Bagaimana kalau orang-orang itu mengincarmu lagi? Menyakitimu lagi? Membuatmu seperti ini lagi?" Chanyeol menyela ucapan Baekhyun dengan serentetan pertanyaan yang terdengar begitu emosi bagi Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga tak mengerti mengapa dia bersikap demikian, dia hanya tak mau melihat Baekhyun seperti tadi malam. Karena itu membuat hatinya sakit juga.

"Ba..baiklah." Baekhyun tak bisa menolak lagi. Perkataan Chanyeol ada benarnya.

"Bagus." Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat duduknya, tiba-tiba tangannya ditahan oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersentak, tapi dia hanya diam saja.

"Chanyeol?"

"Hmm?" Chanyeol sama sekali tak menolehkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun. Entah kenapa, setelah kalimat panjangnya tadi, Chanyeol jadi tak berani menatap wajah namja berparas manis itu.

Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya, "Kenapa kau bersikap baik sekali padaku?"

Benar. Ada perasaan aneh di hati Baekhyun saat Chanyeol selalu bersikap baik padanya. Dia tidak tahu apa Chanyeol tulus melakukan itu semua atau memang ada maksud tertentu dibalik semuanya. Dan kali ini dia ingin memastikannya.

Chanyeol terdiam, pertanyaan bodoh yang tak perlu dijawab menurut Chanyeol. Apa Baekhyun tak pernah menyadarinya bahwa Chanyeol menyukainya?! Mau tak mau Chanyeol harus menjawab, dan dia tidak akan tahu bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun setelah mendengar penuturannya. Dia hanya tidak ingin Baekhyun menjadi risih ataupun tak suka dengan jawaban Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, berharap setelah dia menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, Baekhyun tidak akan lari dari sini.

"Entahlah, Baekhyun. Tapi kurasa…aku..menyukaimu."

Baekhyun yang mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol langsung mengangkat wajahnya dengan cepat. Menatap Chanyeol yang sedang memandang lurus-lurus kedepan, sama sekali tak menolehkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun. Padahal, Baekhyun ingin mencari kebenaran pada mata Chanyeol atas pengakuannya barusan.

Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat. Orang yang ada didepannya ini, baru saja mengungkapkan bahwa dia menyukai Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tapi, entah mengapa dia merasakan hatinya sedikit berbunga.

Apa Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol juga?

Entahlah, Baekhyun benar-benar tak siap jika harus mengakui hal itu sekarang juga.

Baekhyun sedikit meremas tangan Chanyeol yang berada digenggamannya, membuat sang pemilik tangan langsung menolehkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun.

"Kau kenapa?" Chanyeol benar-benar khawatir sekarang. Apa Baekhyun tak suka dengan kejujurannya?

"Ti..tidak." Baekhyun langsung melepaskan tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan sedih.

"Chanyeol, aku berangkat kerja dulu. Luhan pasti sudah menungguku." Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya, tapi Chanyeol menahannya. "Kau gila? Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu Baekhyun. Biar aku yang kesana, menjelaskan semuanya pada Luhan!"

"Tapi aku−"

"Jangan membantah lagi Baekhyun. Apa kau tak sayang dengan dirimu sendiri? Kau harus banyak istirahat. Tenang saja, pasti managermu akan mengerti keadaanmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Hei, Chanyeol sangat perhatian padanya. Baekhyun lupa bahwa kondisinya saat ini tidak sehat, kalau saja Chanyeol tak mengingatkannya dia pasti akan bertambah parah.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Aku akan ke café dan menyampaikannya pada Luhan. Kau tunggu saja disini, sebentar lagi pembantuku akan datang, dan dia akan memasakkan makanan untukmu. Sampai jumpa."

Chanyeol melangkah menjauhi Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol sampai sosok namja tinggi itu menghilang dibalik pintu.

Baekhyun mendesah, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan dirumah besar Chanyeol ini. Hanya ada dirinya seorang.

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa. Dia teringat pada perkataan Chanyeol tadi.

"_Entahlah, Baekhyun. Tapi kurasa…aku..menyukaimu."_

Perkataan Chanyeol terngiang-ngiang ditelinga Baekhyun. Seolah-olah meminta jawaban atas ucapan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab hal itu, dia sendiri masih tidak mengerti dengan hatinya yang seakan berteriak-teriak untuk mengatakan 'aku juga menyukaimu'

Logika Baekhyun menolak jika ternyata dia benar-benar menyukai Chanyeol. Tapi hati kecilnya justru berbuat kebalikannya.

Dari cara Chanyeol memeluknya, senyuman yang diberikannya untuk Baekhyun, perlakuan Chanyeol yang lembut, perhatian-perhatian kecil Chanyeol pada Baekhyun…sebenarnya dari hal itu saja Baekhyun sudah bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar mempunyai perasaan untuknya.

Dan apa yang harus dia lakukan? Mustahil bagi Baekhyun untuk menyukai orang yang baru saja dikenalnya beberapa hari.

Memang, Chanyeol mempunyai wajah yang tampan, semua orang tahu itu. Terlebih lagi Chanyeol seorang pianis. Bahkan, Baekhyun merasa dirinya tak pantas untuk seorang Chanyeol.

"Hhh, aku benar-benar bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri." Baekhyun bergumam tanpa sadar.

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya, rumah ini besar. Tidak ada salahnya kan berjalan-jalan untuk melihat rumah ini?

Ada yang menarik perhatian Baekhyun sejak tadi. Didepannya ada sebuah _buffet _yang terbuat dari kayu dan di cat warna putih. Diatasnya, banyak bingkai-bingkai foto berjejer. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati _buffet _tersebut.

Tangan Baekhyun mengambil salah satu bingkai foto yang berukuran kecil. Disitu, terpampang sebuah foto yang memperlihatkan anak kecil yang sedang tersenyum lebar kearah kamera. Senyuman lebarnya itu memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Baekhyun mengenali bahwa itu adalah Chanyeol sewaktu kecil.

Lalu Baekhyun mengambil bingkai foto yang berisi beberapa foto. Foto Chanyeol dari waktu ke waktu. Dari Chanyeol masih bayi, balita, sampai remaja. Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri melihat foto-foto tersebut.

Disamping itu, ada foto yang benar-benar membuat Baekhyun terkagum. Foto Chanyeol yang sedang memainkan piano, Chanyeol mengenakan jas hitam, terlihat sama seperti yang Chanyeol pakai waktu konser nya kemarin.

Difoto itu tertulis 'my first concert'. Dan Baekhyun tahu itu adalah foto saat konser pertama Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak bisa membohongi hatinya, bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar tampan.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya saat melihat salah satu bingkai yang ada di _buffet_ itu ditutup. Baekhyun mengambil bingkai itu, alisnya bertautan saat melihat foto tersebut.

Baekhyun mengenali itu adalah foto Chanyeol, dan yang membuatnya bingung adalah namja disebelahnya.

Di foto itu, Chanyeol merangkul bahu namja itu sambil tersenyum lebar. Jarinya membuat V sign. Sedangkan namja itu mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menatap jengkel kearah Chanyeol.

"Siapa ya namja ini?" gumam Baekhyun.

_Ting..tong.._

_Ting..tong.._

Baekhyun menyadari bahwa ada orang yang datang kerumah Chanyeol. Baekhyun cepat-cepat meletakkan foto itu kembali, lalu berlari ke pintu depan.

Pintu terbuka, seorang wanita dewasa berdiri sambil tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Permisi, aku pembantu dirumah ini. Namaku Jun-ya. Anda..temannya tuan muda park yang kemarin malam dibawa kemari, bukan? Syukurlah anda sudah sadar." Sapa ahjumma yang bernama jun-ya itu pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mempersilahkan ahjumma itu untuk masuk, lalu menutup pintu itu kembali.

"Kemana tuan muda park?" Tanya ahjumma jun-ya

"Ah, Chanyeol sedang pergi keluar."

"Mmm, begitu. Kalau begitu aku akan memasak dulu." Ahjumma jun-ya berjalan kearah dapur dan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengikuti langkah ahjumma itu. Baekhyun cukup terkejut saat memasuki dapur, melihat begitu banyak sampah cup ramyun yang memenuhi tempat sampah di dapur tersebut.

"Apa semua ini milik Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk tempat sampah tadi.

"Ah, iya itu milik tuan muda park. Dia memang senang sekali memakan ramyun, padahal itu tidak sehat."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, tangannya bergerak mengambil trash bag yang tergantung tak jauh dari tempat sampah itu, memasukkan semua cup itu kedalamnya, lalu mengikatnya. Setidaknya, kini dapur Chanyeol terlihat lebih bersih tak ada sampah yang berserakan.

Baekhyun menarik kursi yang ada di dapur itu lalu mendudukan tubuhnya disana. Dia memilih untuk memperhatikan ahjumma jun-ya memasak.

"Tadi malam, tuan muda park sangat khawatir dengan tuan." Ucap ahjumma jun-ya sambil menyalakan kompor.

"Eh? Aku?"

"Iya, tuan muda park sangat gelisah menunggu tuan yang tak kunjung sadar. Baru kali ini aku melihat tuan muda park seperti itu."

Baekhyun tertegun, dia melamun. Sementara ahjumma jun-ya terus berbicara mengenai Chanyeol yang khawatir tadi malam. Baekhyun benar-benar sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, mengabaikan ucapan ahjumma jun-ya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau bodoh, Sehun. Kenapa kau masih tidak bisa memainkan benda sialan ini seperti yang dilakukan hyung-mu?"

Namja albino itu mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Dia berusaha mengingat apa yang sudah Chanyeol ajarkan dalam bermain piano padanya, tapi memang dasarnya dia tidak berbakat. Dia beberapa kali melakukan kesalahan, dan itu membuatnya malas untuk bermain lagi.

Sehun juga ingin seperti hyung nya. Bisa memainkan beberapa alat musik, tak hanya piano saja. Dia selalu kagum dengan permainan Chanyeol. Terlebih lagi saat konser nya kemarin.

Sehun tersenyum mengingat bagaimana banyak orang yang bertepuk tangan setelah Chanyeol selesai memainkan pianonya. Dia tak sengaja mendengar beberapa orang berkasak-kusuk tentang bagusnya permainan Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba Sehun teringat pada namja yang bersama Baekhyun kemarin. Namja itu cukup manis bagi Sehun, bahkan dia cantik juga. Sehun seperti tersihir oleh pesona namja kemarin.

"Ah, aku lupa namanya. Siapa ya? Xi… Xi Lu… Xi Lu siapa ya? Ah iya, Xi Luhan!"

Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyuman dimana dia teringat bagaimana namja yang bernama Luhan itu malu-malu membalas uluran tangannya. Sehun juga tahu bahwa Luhan diam-diam telah memandangnya saat mengobrol dengan Baekhyun kemarin.

"Dimana aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi ya?" Sehun mengelus dagunya sambil membayangkan wajah cantik Luhan, namja yang telah berhasil memikat hatinya.

_Drrttt..drrttt_

_Drrttt..drrrttt_

Sedang asik-asiknya memikirkan Luhan, tiba tiba ponsel Sehun bergetar di atas meja, Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan tersenyum lebar melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Yeoboseyo? Sehun?" Sapa seseorang di seberang sana

"Hyung! Apa kabarmu? Kenapa kau tak pernah meneleponku lagi, huh? Cepatlah pulang ke Seoul hyung, aku merindukanmu."

Sehun bisa mendengar lawan bicaranya tertawa di seberang sana.

"Hahaha, Sehunnnn. Sebegitu rindunya kah kau padaku? Kabarku baik, bagaimana denganmu? Oh iya, apa kau sedang bersama Chanyeol?"

"Kabarku baik juga, hyung. Tidak, aku sedang tidak bersama Chanyeol. Ada apa hyung?"

"Aissshh, kemana saja anak itu? Aku terus menghubungi ponselnya tapi tak diangkat. Apa dia marah padaku, Sehun?"

Sehun terdiam. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia tahu penyebab Chanyeol menghindari orang yang satu ini. Haruskah dia menjelaskannya?

"A-aku tidak tahu, hyung. Nanti akan kusampaikan pada Chanyeol-hyung. Kapan kau akan kembali ke Seoul?" Sehun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mmm, kapan ya? Aku masih sibuk disini, Sehun. Sepertinya aku akan kembali kesana bulan depan. Seminggu sebelum ulang tahun Chanyeol. Aku ingin membuat kejutan untuknya."

Sehun menelan paksa salivanya, orang ini benar-benar membuat Sehun _speechless._

"Sehun? Kau masih disana? Mmm, yasudah lain kali aku akan menghubungimu lagi. Banyak pekerjaan yang menantiku. Sampai jumpa bulan depan!"

Sehun baru saja akan menjawab omongan orang itu, tetapi sambungan telepon sudah terputus duluan.

Sehun membanting tubuhnya diatas sofa. Bagaimana dia harus mengatakannya pada Chanyeol?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mendorong pintu café yang baru saja buka pada pagi itu. Suasananya masih sepi. Matanya bergerak mencari sosok yang bernama Luhan. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol menemukan Luhan yang sedang membersihkan meja.

"Selamat pagi, Luhan." Sapa Chanyeol sambil menghampiri Luhan.

"Pagi, Chanyeol. Kau mencari Baekhyun ya? Baekhyun tidak datang hari ini. Anak itu benar-benar keterlaluan."

"A-ah. Justru aku kesini ingin bicara sesuatu tentang Baekhyun."

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa yang terjadi? Duduk disini dan ceritakan semuanya padaku." Luhan menarik salah satu kursi kosong dan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk duduk.

"Baekhyun baru saja tertimpa musibah tadi malam."

"Mwo?! Apa yang terjadi, Chanyeol?!"

Chanyeol menjelaskan pada Luhan tentang apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun semalam. Luhan berkali-kali membulatkan matanya, seolah-olah berita ini begitu mengejutkan.

"Sekarang bagaimana keadaannya? Lalu dia akan tinggal dimana? Kasihan Baekhyun."

"Dia masih butuh istirahat. Aku melarangnya untuk bekerja. Baekhyun akan tinggal di rumahku."

"Apa itu tidak merepotkanmu? Lebih baik Baekhyun tinggal di rumahku saja."

Chanyeol meremas jari-jarinya, "Luhan, biarkan saja Baekhyun tinggal dirumahku. Beri aku kesempatan untuk mendekati Baekhyun."

Luhan tersenyum tipis. Dia sudah tahu bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol pada sahabatnya. "Baiklah. Jaga dia baik-baik Chanyeol."

"Aku akan sampaikan ini pada Suho hyung. Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku Chanyeol. Eh iya, bolehkah aku berkunjung kerumah mu nanti sepulang kerja? Aku ingin bertemu Baekhyun." Lanjut Luhan.

"Tentu saja boleh. Catat alamatku."

Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu mencatat alamat Baekhyun disana.

"Aku pergi dulu ne." Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya. "Kau tidak ingin memesan sesuatu, Chanyeol?" Tawar Luhan.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku makan dirumah saja." Luhan tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa."

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya keluar café di iringi tatapan Luhan.

"_Chanyeol benar-benar orang yang baik."_ Ucap Luhan dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aroma makanan yang baru saja masak menyebar di seluruh penjuru dapur. Masakan ahjumma Jun-ya benar-benar membuat Baekhyun semakin tidak sabar untuk menyantapnya. Baekhyun membantu ahjumma itu menata piring berisi lauk-pauk itu di atas meja.

"Tuan mau makan sekarang?" Tanya ahjumma Jun-ya.

"Ah, tidak usah memanggilku dengan sebutan tuan, ahjumma. Panggil saja aku Baekhyun." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "Aku menunggu Chanyeol dulu."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ke belakang dulu."

Tinggal lah Baekhyun sendirian di ruang makan. Duduk manis menunggu Chanyeol. Meskipun perut nya sudah meronta-ronta meminta untuk di isi sesuatu, tapi dia tetap menahannya. Rasanya tidak sopan makan di rumah orang tanpa sang tuan rumah.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Baekhyun mendengar suara pintu rumah yang terbuka. Ada orang yang datang. Baekhyun cepat-cepat berdiri lalu berjalan keluar.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tipis pada Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya pada Luhan, dia akan menyampaikannya pada manajermu. Dan nanti malam dia akan datang kemari. Ah, apa ahjumma Jun-ya sudah datang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa ahjumma belum memasak?"

"Sudah."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak makan? Bukankah tadi pagi kau bilang perutmu sangat lapar?"

Baekhyun menekuk wajahnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku menunggumu."

Chanyeol tersenyum−meskipun Baekhyun tak dapat melihatnya−. Entah kenapa hatinya berdebar-debar mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. "Kajja, kita makan. Kau tidak kasihan pada perutmu, hmm?" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun yang masih menundukkan wajahnya.

Sekarang, mereka berdua saling duduk berhadapan di meja makan. Baekhyun sudah mulai menyendokkan makanan yang tersedia ke dalam mulutnya. Laparnya sudah tak bisa di tahan lagi.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya memainkan makanannya, memutar-mutar sendok yang dia pegang diatas piring. Dia sama sekali tak berselera makan. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana saat ini.

Baekhyun menyadari Chanyeol yang hanya memainkan makanannya. Chanyeol terlihat melamun. Baekhyun menghentikan acara makannya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"E-eh? Aku? Aku tidak apa-apa." Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak memakan makananmu." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menyendokkan lagi makanannya.

"A-ah iya." Chanyeol langsung menyendokkan makanannya kedalam mulutnya. Baekhyun mengernyit, sikap Chanyeol begitu aneh saat ini.

Keadaan menjadi canggung. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak banyak bicara, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Mereka memilih makan dalam diam, karena mereka berdua sedang berkecamuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Setelah selesai makan, Baekhyun membawa piring-piring kotor itu ke dapur. Membantu ahjumma Jun-ya untuk mencucinya.

Chanyeol ikut melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, namun menghentikan langkahnya di ambang pintu dapur. Dia bisa melihat Baekhyun yang sedang membantu ahjumma Jun-ya mencuci piring, sesekali mereka berdua tertawa, entah apa yang mereka tertawakan. Chanyeol ikut senang melihatnya.

"_Benar-benar seperti yeoja."_ Batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melangkah pergi meninggalkan dapur, kemudian naik ke lantai dua rumahnya. Dia berjalan ke sudut ruangan, dimana sebuah grand piano terletak disana.

Chanyeol tersenyum sedih, membayangkan bagaimana eskpresi Baekhyun saat dia mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasakan. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk menyatakan cintanya atau semacamnya pada Baekhyun, sebenarnya dia hanya ingin menjawab kenapa dia bersikap baik pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memang tidak menolaknya. Tidak atau belum? Chanyeol tidak tahu. Bahkan untuk kedepannya, dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Apa dia akan terus berusaha menarik hati Baekhyun? Atau dia menyerah saja?

Tapi Chanyeol bukan tipe orang yang mudah menyerah. Dia harus bisa membuat Baekhyun jatuh cinta padanya.

Sama seperti yang dia rasakan.

Jika Baekhyun bisa mencintainya juga, Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun adalah yang terakhir untuknya.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

Author's Note : Annyeong~^^ bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Sengaja aku panjangin, karena lagi mood gara2 baca review dari kalian hohoho xD bikin semangat bangkit '-'b, ohiyaa kalo ada yg mikir gini "kenapa di ff chanbaek selalu baekhyun yg tersiksa?" wkwkw kalau di ffku, awalnya emang baekhyun yg bakal kubuat tersiksa xD *kejam* tapi karma masih berlaku loh(?) nanti chanyeol kubuat lebih menderita juga wkwkw /dijitak readers/ mmm terus mau kasih bocoran aja ya, ff ini kayaknya bakalan lama tamatnya(?) wkwk dikarenakan inspirasi nyan yg terus berjalan hohoo. Maapin kalau cm bisa update seminggu sekali, karena nyan hanyalah seorang pelajar yg duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMA ;_; tau kan sibuknya kayak apa hikss. Nyan berharap kalian msh mau baca ff yg abstrak ini hoho.

-idafrominaexo : makasi ya^^ ttp baca ff ku ya(?) /maksa/ /digebukin/

-ChanBaekLuv : sweet kan! Wkwk bayangin aja kamu yg digituin Chanyeol(?) bekyun tinggal dirumah si tiang listrik biar lebih 'ehem'

-Jihyunnn : konflik ringan itu kaya gimana? Beratnya cm 2gram ya(?) /apasih/ makasih udh baca yaa^^

-hunniehan : makasih udh baca^^ buat hunhan ntar ya blm dpt inspirasi xD tp pasti ada kok

-meliarisky7 : chanyeol ga akan ninggalin baekhyun kok(?) kan bekyun masih punya chanyeol~

-fida : makasih udah baca^^ ttp baca ff ku yaaa(?)

Sekali lagi makasih buat semua~ remember, nyan gapernah maksa buat review, yg mau review ya gpp, kalau gamau jg gapapa.

Terimakasih /bow/


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : Melody & You**

**Main cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

**Support cast : Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo**

**Genre : Romance, Yaoi, Hurt/comfort**

**Author : hunyan**

* * *

"Terima kasih sudah mau mampir untuk menjengukku Luhan. Hati-hati di jalan, ne?" Baekhyun mengantarkan Luhan sampai depan pintu gerbang rumah Chanyeol.

"Ne~" Luhan tersenyum tipis, lalu menunjuk seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka dari balkon di lantai dua dengan dagunya. Baekhyun mengernyit kemudian mengikuti tatapan Luhan.

Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memperhatikan mereka dari atas. Sadar kedua orang yang sedang diperhatikan menoleh kepadanya, Chanyeol langsung melangkah mundur, membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghilang begitu saja.

"Pikirkan kata-kataku tadi, Baek." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Kemudian Luhan berjalan pergi meninggalkannya.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sebelum dia berbalik badan dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

_I wanna be with you, If only for a night_

_To be the one whose in your arms_

_Who holds you tight_

_I wanna be with you_

_There's nothing more to say_

_There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way_

_I wanna be with you…_

Baekhyun mendengar dentingan piano di iringi dengan nyanyian seseorang dari lantai dua. Baekhyun sudah bisa menebak perbuatan siapa itu. Itu pasti Chanyeol.

Dengan perlahan, Baekhyun menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Melihat Chanyeol yang sedang memainkan pianonya sambil bernyanyi.

Chanyeol tidak menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun karena Chanyeol duduk membelakanginya. Dia tak menyadari Baekhyun yang memandangnya dengan sorot mata yang sulit di artikan.

_Oh baby_

_I can`t fight this feeling anymore_

_It drives me crazy when I try to_

_So, call my name.._

_Take my hand.._

_I wanna be with you.._

Baekhyun tak tahu mengapa saat Chanyeol menyanyikan lagu tersebut−meskipun Baekhyun tidak tahu lagu apa yang dinyanyikan− dia merasakan seolah-olah Chanyeol menanti jawaban Baekhyun atas perasaannya.

Baekhyun sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Luhan saat Luhan berkunjung kerumah ini.

_Flashback_

"_Baek, ini sudah saatnya bagimu untuk membuka hatimu. Mau sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Apa kau mau selamanya hidup sendiri? Chanyeol itu orang yang baik. Dia pantas untukmu."_

_Saat itu mereka berdua sedang berada di taman yang terletak di halaman belakang rumah Chanyeol. Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya pada Luhan tentang Chanyeol. Dia berharap Luhan bisa membantunya._

"_Tapi Han, aku tidak begitu yakin Chanyeol benar-benar mencintaiku. Aku…aku hanya takut suatu saat nanti aku di__sakiti__. Apa itu salah?"_

"_Tidak ada cinta yang tidak menyakitkan, Baekhyun. Aku tau kau menyukai Chanyeol."_

"_Tapi aku−"_

"_Jangan mengelak lagi, Baek. Kau mau menutup pintu hatimu itu sampai kapan?"_

"_Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" _

"_Kenapa kau tanyakan padaku? Tanyakan pada hatimu sendiri Baekhyun. Yakinkan hatimu kalau kau benar-benar menyukai dia. Jangan sia-siakan orang seperti Chanyeol."_

"_Aku yakin Chanyeol tidak akan menyakitimu." Lanjut Luhan berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun._

.

.

"Baekhyun? Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun yang berdiri mematung dengan tatapan kosong.

Telinga Baekhyun samar-samar mendengar suara Chanyeol yang memanggilnya. Ternyata Chanyeol memang memanggilnya, namja itu sudah berdiri tegak di hadapannya sekarang. Baekhyun tersentak.

"Kau kenapa?" Chanyeol mengernyit. "Ahh tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Baekhyun sambil nyengir.

"Kau tidak tidur? Ini sudah malam."

"Iya, ini aku sudah mau tidur. Malam, Chanyeol." Baekhyun berlalu begitu saja. Menuruni anak tangga dengan cepat, hatinya berdegup dengan kencang.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya mengenyit melihat sikap Baekhyun. Kemudian dia memutuskan untuk pergi tidur juga.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Sudah dua jam dia mencoba memejamkan matanya, baru lima menit terpejam, matanya membuka lagi.

Malam itu hujan turun dengan sangat deras. Bahkan Baekhyun bisa melihat dari jendela bahwa diluar sana anginnya sangat kencang. Ditambah pula suara petir yang saling menyahut, membuat Baekhyun semakin tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang.

_DUARRRR_

"Kyaaaa!" Baekhyun terlonjak kaget begitu suara petir yang lebih dahsyat dari sebelum-sebelumnya menghantam gendang telinganya. Tangannya langsung menarik selimutnya sampai batas kepalanya. Nafasnya memburu, keringatnya mulai bercucuran, jujur dia sangat takut dengan petir.

"Hhh, malang sekali nasibmu Baekhyun. Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar aku bisa memejamkan mataku?!" Baekhyun menggeram frustasi. Pasalnya, kantuknya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

Tiba-tiba dia teringat orang yang kamarnya bersebelahan dengan kamarnya. Ya, itu Chanyeol.

"Apa dia sudah tidur?" Baekhyun menyibak selimutnya, menatap jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul satu malam.

"Eh? Kenapa pula aku harus memikirkannya?"

"Tapi..siapa tahu saja dia bisa menemaniku…"

"EH?! Kau bicara apasih Baekhyun."

Baekhyun bermonolog ria dengan dirinya sendiri. Dilema. Jika dia tidak bisa tidur, dia butuh seseorang untuk menjadi lawan bicaranya, mengobrol sampai dia benar-benar tertidur.

Tapi…kenapa harus Chanyeol?

"Aishh! Sudahlah, lebih baik aku cek ke kamarnya saja."

Baekhyun memakai sandal berbulu yang tegeletak di bawah ranjangnya, kemudian berjalan keluar sambil membawa bantal gulingnya.

"_Apa?! Dia akan pulang ke Seoul bulan depan? Kenapa mendadak sekali sih?"_

Samar-samar, dari balik pintu kamar Chanyeol, Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara Chanyeol yang sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang lewat telepon.

"_Jangan pernah katakan apapun tentangku padanya lagi, Sehun. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak bisa lagi menjalaninya seperti dulu. Semua sudah berbeda."_

Baekhyun mengernyit, Chanyeol sedang membicarakan apa sih? Baekhyun menempelkan telinganya lekat-lekat pada pintu kamar Chanyeol. Berusaha menyimak sebaik mungkin pembicaraannya.

Tunggu…kenapa Baekhyun jadi seperti itu?

Baekhyun hampir saja terjatuh ke depan begitu pintu kamar Chanyeol terbuka dengan satu gerakan yang cepat. Tapi untungnya, Chanyeol menahannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Ah mianhae Chanyeol. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud.."

Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa dia dengan lancang menguping pembicaraan orang seperti ini?

Chanyeol yang mengerti arah pembicaraan Baekhyun langsung mengalihkannya. "Maksudku, apa yang kau lakukan dengan bantal itu?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Oh, haruskah dia mengatakannya pada Chanyeol bahwa dia ingin Chanyeol menemaninya malam ini?

"Kau tidak bisa tidur ya?" Tebak Chanyeol tepat pada sasaran.

"I-iya…petirnya membuatku tidak bisa tidur. Aku..aku takut." Jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya, membuat Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati.

"Ya! Kau seorang namja, bagaimana bisa kau takut dengan suara petir huh?"

"Ya! Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan−KYAAAA!"

Suara petir itu lagi-lagi menggema di telinga Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun terlonjak dan refleks memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu secara tiba-tiba cukup terkejut. Sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum diam-diam.

Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol. "Aaaa pabo pabo pabo!" Baekhyun menggerutu sendiri.

"Hahaha, kau payah Baekhyun. Hahaha"

Sedetik kemudian, Baekhyun baru menyadari kalau sekarang dia sedang memeluk Chanyeol. Wajahnya merah padam seketika. Kalau dia melepaskan pelukannya, otomatis Chanyeol bisa melihat wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Tapi…jika Baekhyun terus memeluk Chanyeol? Oh, ayolah. Bisa-bisa rona merah di wajahnya tidak akan hilang.

Tapi, tanpa di duga Baekhyun..Chanyeol lah yang mendorong tubuh Baekhyun lebih dulu hingga pelukannya terlepas.

"Kau mau tidur di kamarku?"

Baekhyun menelan saliva nya dengan kasar. Sungguh, Chanyeol benar-benar tahu apa yang diinginkan Baekhyun saat ini. Baekhyun sendiri bergidik ngeri, jangan-jangan Chanyeol seorang _mind reader._

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan mungil itu masuk ke dalam kamar.

Chanyeol menutup pintu kamarnya lalu menatap Baekhyun yang masih memeluk bantalnya. Kemudian Chanyeol berjalan kearah kasur king size nya.

"Tidurlah disini, aku akan tidur disofa."

Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol. "E-eh? Tidak usah! Biar aku saja yang tidur di sofa."

"Bagaimana kalau kita tidur berdua?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan senyuman nya yang menurut Baekhyun sedikit…..mesum.

"Ya! Apa yang kau bicarakan bodoh!"

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak setelahnya. "Aku bercanda Baekhyun. Sudahlah cepat tidur, aku tidur di sofa." Chanyeol mendekati lemari pakaiannya lalu mengeluarkan selimut dari sana. Kemudian mengambil satu bantal dan membawanya ke sofa yang ada di kamarnya.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu merasa tidak enak pada Chanyeol. "Err…Chanyeol."

"Apa?"

Baekhyun meremas bantalnya kuat-kuat. "Kita tidur bersama saja…"

"_Bodoh Baekhyun! Apa yang kau katakan!"_ Baekhyun memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, merutuki dirinya sendiri sudah melontarkan kalimat seperti itu. Bukannya dia memang mau tidur bersama Chanyeol diatas ranjang yang sama, hanya saja dia tidak enak pada Chanyeol yang harus tidur diatas sofa hanya karena kehadirannya.

"Tak masalah." Jawab Chanyeol santai, sukses membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Sungguh, Baekhyun sudah merasa jantungnya hampir copot untuk mengatakan hal itu, dan bagaimana bisa Chanyeol bersikap biasa saja?!

Chanyeol naik keatas ranjang, mulai menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut, dan posisinya membelakangi Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, lalu mengikuti Chanyeol naik keatas ranjang.

Posisi mereka saling membelakangi. Tidak ada percakapan sama sekali. Meskipun ada Chanyeol yang menemaninya –bahkan tidur disebelahnya- tetap saja Baekhyun tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Mulutnya gatal ingin berbicara dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sendiri juga merasakan hal yang sama. Dia ingin sekali mengajak Baekhyun mengobrol, karena Chanyeol juga tidak bisa tidur. Tetapi keduanya masih enggan untuk memulai.

"Mmm Chanyeol.." Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan duluan.

"Hmm?"

"Kau sudah tidur?"

"Belum..kau sendiri?"

"Kalau aku sudah tidur aku tidak akan memanggilmu, bodoh." Jawab Baekhyun sambil tertawa kecil.

Chanyeol ikut tertawa, entahlah..percakapan ini terasa begitu konyol baginya.

"Baekhyun.." Kini giliran Chanyeol yang memanggil Baekhyun.

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau sudah pernah…emm…merasakan..pacaran?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Entah kenapa pertanyaan Chanyeol membuatnya bungkam, lagipula kenapa Chanyeol harus menanyakan hal-hal yang berbau seperti itu?

Cukup lama Baekhyun terdiam, atau lebih tepatnya Baekhyun tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membalikkan badannya, menatap punggung Baekhyun yang membelakanginya. Chanyeol bisa melihat Baekhyun yang bernafas teratur, mungkin Baekhyun sudah tertidur−menurutnya.

"Selamat malam Baekhyun. Aku…mencintaimu." Chanyeol sedikit memelankan suaranya saat mengucapkan kata terakhirnya. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya kembali membelakangi Baekhyun, kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi ternyata hanya berpura-pura tidur, bisa mendengar jelas apa yang diucapkan oleh Chanyeol tadi. Dia melirik Chanyeol sebentar, setelah meyakinkan bahwa Chanyeol sudah terlelap…

"Aku..mungkin akan merasakannya pertama denganmu Chanyeol. Dan aku….."

"…juga mencintaimu." Baekhyun berbicara sepelan mungkin.

Chanyeol samar-samar masih bisa mendengar suara kecil Baekhyun yang tertelan hujan, dia menyunggingkan senyum tipis dibalik tidurnya.

"_Gomawo..Baekhyun"_

…

Chanyeol menggeliatkan tubuhnya saat dia mendengar suara burung yang bercicit diluar sana, seakan-akan cicit burung itu menggantikan alarm Chanyeol untuk membangunkannya.

Chanyeol menguap lebar, lalu menolehkan wajahnya kesamping. Baekhyun masih terlelap, dan kini posisi Baekhyun sudah menghadapnya.

Chanyeol memiringkan tubuhnya, menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangannya, kemudian menatap wajah damai Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur. Tangan yang satunya dengan perlahan bergerak menyibak surai hitam milik Baekhyun, lalu jemarinya bergerak turun menyusuri hidungnya, berlanjut mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Wajah damai Baekhyun yang sedang terlelap membuat Chanyeol semakin menggilainya.

Ingatan Chanyeol terlempar pada awal pertemuan mereka. Baekhyun yang dengan tidak sengaja menumpahkan cappucino di kemejanya, lalu menangis karena takut Chanyeol akan memarahinya atau semacamnya. Bagaimana bisa saat itu Chanyeol memarahi Baekhyun yang memiliki wajah yang manis seperti ini? Bahkan saat pertama pandangan mereka berdua bertemu, Chanyeol seakan tersihir oleh pesona Baekhyun.

Sejak pertemuan itu pula, rasanya Chanyeol ingin mengenal Baekhyun lebih dekat. Dengan baik hati Chanyeol memberikan tiket konsernya pada Baekhyun, berusaha menarik perhatiannya. Kalau saja waktu itu Baekhyun tidak datang...entahlah.

Terlebih lagi setelah mendengar Baekhyun yang mengatakan bahwa dia juga mencintai Chanyeol. Chanyeol berharap semoga saja telinganya tidak salah dengar.

Rasanya Chanyeol tidak sabar untuk segera memiliki namja ini sepenuhnya.

Chanyeol terus memandangi wajah Baekhyun sambil sesekali tersenyum, sampai akhirnya tubuh Baekhyun bergerak.

"Eungghhh"

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya yang masih terasa berat. Matanya seketika saja terbuka lebar-lebar begitu menatap wajah Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Pagi Baekhyun." Sapa Chanyeol masih dengan cengiran lebarnya.

_PLUKK._

Sebuah bantal mendarat dengan sukses tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya karena mengingat bagaimana dia dengan nyenyak nya tidur di kamar Chanyeol. Bagaimana saat Chanyeol memandangi wajahnya, sebenarnya Baekhyun bisa merasakan ada tangan yang mengelus wajahnya. Tapi karena dia masih terlarut dalam tidurnya, dia tidak terlalu memikirkan tentang tangan itu.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar miliknya dan berjalan kearah dapur. Bermaksud mencari makanan atau apapun yang bisa mengisi perutnya. Dia sedikit membenci rasa laparnya yang begitu menyeruak pada pagi hari, dan dia selalu tidak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk memakan sesuatu yang berbau strawberry untuk mengganjal perutnya.

Saat Baekhyun menginjakkan kakinya di dapur, oh..lihatlah pemandangan yang begitu aneh bagi Baekhyun. Chanyeol sedang berdiri membelakanginya sambil memegang sebuah spatula ditangannya, lengkap dengan apron berwarna merah muda melingkari tubuhnya.

Sungguh, saat itu Baekhyun ingin tertawa saja melihat apron merah muda itu melekat ditubuhnya. Pffttt, seperti wanita saja, selera warna yang payah.

"Chanyeol kau sedang apa?" Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja membuat sarapan untukmu, bodoh."

"Eum, tapi Chanyeol...aku lebih suka makanan yang ada strawberry. Yah, misalnya seperti yang kau bawakan padaku kemarin pagi." Ujar Baekhyun polos.

Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya, memandang Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun, mungkin jarang yang tersisa diantara mereka hanya sejengkal saja.

Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Dia tidak bisa mengartikan tatapan Chanyeol yang seperti itu. Baekhyun hanya bisa mematung di tempatnya, bahkan rasanya Baekhyun lupa caranya untuk bernafas karena Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Saat hidung mereka bersentuhan, Baekhyun hanya bisa menutup kedua matanya, mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan kecil di dalam hatinya. Oh, apa Chanyeol akan melakukan hal yang seperti 'itu' pada Baekhyun? Seperti yang sering dia lihat didalam drama-drama yang ditontonnya.

Tapi pada kenyataannya, Chanyeol tidak melakukan itu semua.

"Jangan banyak menuntut, tunggu saja di meja makan dan makan apa yang aku sajikan."

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar, nyaris tak percaya bahwa Chanyeol hanya mengerjainya. Chanyeol bisa merasakan mata sipit Baekhyun tiba-tiba membulat dan bola matanya seperti ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Dia hanya bisa terkikik dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Jja! Ini, makanlah. Aku pertamakali memasak untukmu."

Kini dihadapan Baekhyun telah tersedia sepiring nasi goreng yang dibuatkan Chanyeol khusus untuknya. Dari bentuknya, sepertinya terlihat enak. Tapi Baekhyun tetap saja menginginkan makanan strawberry untuk mengawali harinya. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tidak memakannya?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sekilas, lalu mendengus kecil. Dia mengambil sendok yang ada didekat tangannya. Mengambil sedikit dari nasi goreng itu dengan sendoknya, lalu memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya.

Mata Baekhyun menyipit sebentar, kemudian matanya membelalak. Dia melirik Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata berbinar, seolah-olah bertanya pada Baekhyun 'Masakanku enak kan?'

Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengunyah nasi yang memenuhi mulutnya, lalu menelannya. Dengan cepat dia mengambil segelas air putih, meneguknya dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol…masakanmu…"

"…KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU HAH? Masakanmu terlalu asin!"

Raut wajah Chanyeol yang semula bercahaya berubah menjadi gelap. Perasaan kecewa menyelimuti hatinya hanya karena Baekhyun membentaknya seperti tadi. Atau mungkin, sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak berniat membentaknya, tapi nada itu terdengar seperti membentak bagi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyadari raut wajah Chanyeol yang berubah, tiba-tiba perasaan tidak enak melanda hatinya. Apa dia keterlaluan? "Ah, mianhae Chanyeol. aku tidak bermaksud. Tapi ini memang benar-benar asin. Sangat asin. Coba kau makan." Baekhyun menyodorkan piringnya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun ragu, lalu dia menyendokkan nasi itu sama seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan tadi.

Baru saja sedikit bagian sendok itu masuk kedalam mulutnya, dia langsung memuntahkan suapannya.

Baekhyun terkikik geli melihat Chanyeol yang seperti itu. "Bagaimana? Enak?"

Chanyeol merebut gelas berisi air dari tangan Baekhyun, kemudian menghabiskan sisanya. Masakannya benar-benar asin, padahal dia rasa dia tidak memasukkan banyak garam kedalamnya.

"Akuu~ mau~ strawberry cake!" Pekik Baekhyun sambil memasang tampang imutnya.

Chanyeol tidak tahan melihat keimutan namja ini, dia menghela nafasnya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Cepatlah bersiap sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

.

.

.

.

Tidak sulit untuk menemukan toko kue yang buka pada pagi hari. Mereka berdua sampai pada sebuah toko bernama "Unicorn's Cake". Senyuman Chanyeol mengembang begitu papan yang tertempel pada pintu itu bertuliskan "open" yang menandakan toko itu sudah buka.

_Ting.._

Suara lonceng kecil yang tergantung diatas pintu itu berbunyi saat tangan Chanyeol mendorong pintunya. Seseorang menoleh kearah Chanyeol lengkap dengan senyumannya.

"Lama tak bertemu Chanyeol. Kau sendi− ow. Lihatlah siapa yang bersamamu." Namja itu memandang Baekhyun yang baru saja sampai disebelah Chanyeol.

"Kekasih baru, heum?" Lanjutnya.

_Deg._

Baekhyun hanya bisa melirik Chanyeol melalui ekor matanya, menanti jawaban atas pertanyaan namja asing yang ada di depannya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Dia ini temanku, Lay." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tertawa kecil.

Baekhyun agak kecewa dengan jawaban Chanyeol.

"Haha kukira dia kekasihmu yang baru. Annyeong, namaku Zhang Yixing, kau bisa panggil aku Lay." Namja yang Baekhyun tebak adalah keturunan China itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Annyeong Lay-ssi. Aku Byun Baekhyun, senang berkenalan denganmu." Baekhyun membalas uluran tangannya dengan hangat.

"Jadi, tentunya kalian datang kemari untuk memesan sesuatu bukan? Sebutkan, biar kucatat." Lay mengeluarkan sebuah note kecil dari saku celananya.

"Hei Baekhyun, kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menyikut Baekhyun. "Mmm..." Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya melihat daftar menu super besar yang tergantung di atas sana, "Aku mau strawberry shortcake, lalu strawberry cupcake dan strawberry milkshake."

"Wow, kau menyukai strawberry?" Tanya Lay sambil mencatat semua pesanan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. "Kau pesan apa Chanyeol?"

"Aku pesan kopi seperti biasa saja."

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk dan tunggu." Lay berjalan menjauhi mereka berdua dan memasuki salah satu ruangan yang diketahui adalah dapur.

Baekhyun memilih tempat duduk yang berada di dekat jendela. Tempat ini menarik. Padahal dari luarnya terlihat biasa saja. Toko ini di cat dengan warna cream, dan terkesan hangat bagi Baekhyun. Langit-langitnya dihiasi lampu-lampu gantung kecil bermotif cake.

Tidak lama kemudian, pesanan mereka datang. "Waahhh~ andaikan aku bisa memakan makanan seperti ini setiap pagi." Ucap Baekhyun dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Sayangnya aku tidak bisa." Lanjutnya, kali ini dengan nada yang sedikit menyindir.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas melihat sifat kekanakan Baekhyun. "Cepat habiskan, setelah ini kita akan berbelanja. Sekalian membeli baju untukmu."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, kemudian mulai menyantap satu persatu hidangan yang tesedia dihadapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huahh, selesai juga pekerjaanku!"

Namja berkulit putih dan bersurai hitam legam itu menghempaskan punggungnya di kursi kerjanya. Matanya menatap dengan puas melihat tumpukan-tumpukan kertas di mejanya. Dia baru saja akan memejamkan matanya, tapi tertunda karena seseorang masuk ke ruangannya tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Kyungsoo-san, apa desain nya sudah jadi?" Tanya seorang namja yang melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Kau mengacaukan acara istirahatku. Tentu saja semuanya sudah jadi. Lihat ini!"

Kyungsoo menyerahkan beberapa lembar desain baju yang dia buat dari kemarin malam. "Bagaimana, Kazuto-san?"

Namja yang bernama Kazuto itu tersenyum puas pada hasil pekerjaan Kyungsoo. "Sungguh, ini sangat luar biasa! Kita akan memakai konsep ini untuk show bulan depan."

Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo, adalah seorang desainer di negara Jepang. Keahliannya membuat dirinya pindah ke negeri sakura ini. Dia seorang namja yang manis, dan juga baik. Pekerjaannya selalu dikagumi oleh banyak orang.

"Kalau begini, kau sudah bisa libur Kyungsoo-san." Ucap Kazuto sambil memasukkan beberapa lembar desain tadi kedalam tas kerjanya.

"Eum, bulan depan aku akan pulang ke Seoul. Aku sudah dua tahun tidak pulang kesana."

"Kau mau menemui kekasihmu itu, huh? Kukira kau sudah mengakhiri hubungan kalian."

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. "Bukan kekasih, tapi dia tunanganku. Tentu saja aku tidak mengakhiri hubungan ini, karena kami akan melanjutkan ini semua ke jenjang pernikahan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Ini tandanya sudah delapan jam Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu bersama. Mulai dari berbelanja pakaian dan bahan-bahan makanan, bermain di game center, dan sisanya hanya berjalan-jalan disekitar pusat perbelanjaan. Senyuman Baekhyun tak pernah pudar dari wajahnya, dia sangat senang. Baru kali ini dia berjalan-jalan selama ini dan berbelanja sebanyak ini.

Tangan kanan Baekhyun menenteng lima buah paper bag, sementara tangan kirinya menenteng empat plastik besar berisi bahan makanan. Baekhyun merasakan pegal pada lengannya karena terlalu banyak mengangkat barang.

"Ya Chanyeol! Tak bisakah kau membantuku membawa semua ini? Lihat! Aku menenteng banyak barang sendirian, dan tanganmu kosong!" Baekhyun menggerutu.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil kemudian mengambil dua paper bag dari tangan Baekhyun. Setidaknya ini bisa mengurangi beban bawaan Baekhyun. "Kau mau istirahat? Ayo kita ke taman itu. Disana ada kursi." Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah taman yang letaknya tidak jauh dari pusat perbelanjaan yang mereka kunjungi.

Keduanya mendudukan tubuhnya diatas kursi taman tersebut. Baekhyun terlihat letih karena terlalu banyak berjalan, senyumannya sudah tidak terlihat lagi di wajah manisnya.

"Chanyeol, terima kasih untuk semuanya."

"Untuk apa?"

"Mengizinkanku tinggal dirumahmu, membelikan aku baju, mentraktirku makan. Kau sudah banyak membantuku, aku sangat senang."

Chanyeol menolehkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun dan tersenyum manis. "Tidak masalah, asal kau senang aku juga ikut senang."

Setelah itu, mereka berdua terdiam. Menikmati sejuknya udara pada sore hari. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat merasakan angin menerpa wajahnya, sejuk.

Selama Baekhyun masih memejamkan matanya, Chanyeol memandang lekat-lekat wajah Baekhyun. Dan pandangannya teralih pada bibir merah Baekhyun yang menurutnya...sangat menggoda.

Chanyeol cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya saat Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya.

"Chanyeol...dingin..." Baekhyun memeluk tubuh kecilnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya.

Hari semakin sore, dan udara juga semakin dingin. Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun memucat karena kedinginan, lalu mengusapnya agar tangan itu kembali hangat.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah saat Chanyeol mengusap tangannya. Dan bahkan rona merah diwajahnya itu semakin bertambah saat Baekhyun merasakan bibir Chanyeol mengecup punggung tangannya. Oh tidak, Baekhyun merasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam tubuhnya saat ini.

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya dan menyadari semburat merah di wajah Baekhyun.

"_Kurasa ini saatnya, aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi."_

"Baekhyun..."

"N-ne?"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Maukah kau jadi namjachinguku?"

Dunia terasa berhenti berputar bagi Baekhyun. Pertanyaan Chanyeol masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Matanya menatap sayu pada wajah Chanyeol yang tengah menanti jawabannya. Hatinya menjerit-jerit agar segera menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Haruskah dia menjawab 'iya'?

Baekhyun berdeham membuat Chanyeol sedikit terperanjat. Chanyeol kembali ke posisinya semula, dengan mata yang masih menatap lurus-lurus Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol.."

"..kau tau kita baru saja saling mengenal. Jujur..sebenarnya aku tidak begitu mempercayai atas semua yang kau katakan padaku.."

Chanyeol mendesah kecewa dalam hati. Sudahlah, Baekhyun pasti menolaknya.

"..tapi semua keraguanku itu terhapus karena sikap baikmu padaku."

Chanyeol merasa sedikit senang, sepertinya ada secercah harapan untuk kemungkinan Baekhyun akan menerimanya.

"Sebelumnya, berjanjilah padaku kalau kau tidak akan menyakitiku." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, menyelipkan jari-jarinya pada celah yang ada pada jari Baekhyun.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya Baekhyun, aku bersungguh-sungguh." Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun. Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak akan pernah menyakiti namja mungil yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Chanyeol tidak akan sanggup menyakitinya, dia tidak mau melihat Baekhyun bersedih lagi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Dia ingin sekali melindungi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum, membuat darah Chanyeol berdesir. Chanyeol langsung merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Memeluknya dengan hangat sambil terus membisikkan kata-kata cinta.

"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol."

"Aku juga, Baekhyun. Sangat mencintaimu."

Baekhyun meloloskan air mata dari matanya. Dia menangis, bukan tangis kesedihan melainkan menangis terharu. Kini hatinya terasa lega, dia sudah menemukan kebenaran atas perasaannya selama ini. Bahwa dia mencintai Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya karena mendengar isak tangis Baekhyun.

"Kau kenapa Baekhyun?"

"Ah aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya terharu Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengernyit, kemudian dengan tiba-tiba dia menarik wajah Baekhyun untuk mendekatinya.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat merasakan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Chanyeol. Dia ingin mendorong Chanyeol, tapi sentuhan Chanyeol membuatnya terlena.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman lembut dari Chanyeol. Ini yang pertama baginya, dan sebisa mungkin dia membalas dengan baik ciuman Chanyeol –Baekhyun mempelajarinya dari drama-drama yang dia tonton−.

Chanyeol membuka matanya sesaat dalam ciuman mereka, tersenyum dalam hati melihat Baekhyun yang terpejam menikmati ciumannya.

Mereka berdua larut dalam kegiatan mereka, tidak peduli dimana mereka sedang berada. Bahkan mereka juga tidak merasakan bahwa langit sudah meneteskan rintik-rintik hujan.

Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang dingin mengenai kulit kepalanya. Dia dengan terpaksa mendorong dada Chanyeol agar ciuman keduanya terlepas.

"Chanyeol...hujan." Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ayo kita pulang," Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mengambil alih seluruh belanjaannya. Sebisa mungkin mereka melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat untuk menghindari tetesan air hujan.

Sialnya baru beberapa langkah, hujan langsung turun dengan derasnya. Membasahi kedua tubuh mereka. Chanyeol cepat-cepat menarik Baekhyun ke salah satu pohon besar yang ada di taman itu. Mereka berdua berteduh disana.

"Dingin...dingiinnnn." Baekhyun menggigil, tubuhnya bergetar. Dia memang tidak kuat menahan dingin.

Chanyeol melepas jaket yang ada ditubuhnya dan menyampirkan jaket tersebut pada tubuh Baekhyun. "Pakailah, daripada tubuhmu semakin menggigil."

Baekhyun tersenyum "Gomawo Chanyeol."

Tapi tetap saja Chanyeol tidak tega melihat Baekhyun yang kedinginan, Chanyeol kembali memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. Semoga saja pelukannya bisa menghangatkan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah berbaring di ranjangnya. Semenjak kejadian kemarin, Baekhyun meminta untuk tidur sekamar dengan Chanyeol. Bukan apa-apa, pasalnya Baekhyun suka terbangun tengah malam dan tidak bisa tidur kembali.

Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun lalu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Baekhyunnie. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengecewakanmu."

Chanyeol baru saja akan naik keatas ranjang, menyusul Baekhyun kedalam mimpinya. Tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya saat ponselnya berdering tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol meraih ponselnya dan terkejut melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain harus mengangkat telepon itu, karena jika dia tidak mengangkatnya orang ini akan terus menghubungi Chanyeol dan tentu saja membuat Chanyeol tidak nyaman. Dan lagi dia tidak ingin Baekhyun sampai terbangun karena hal ini.

"Yeoboseyo." Ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah dan nada yang datar.

"_Chagiya! Akhirnya kau mengangkat teleponku. Kemana saja kau selama ini?" _

"Aku tidak kemana-mana." Jawab Chanyeol singkat. Chanyeol bisa mendengar desahan kecewa pada ponselnya.

"_Hhh, kau masih marah padaku Chanyeol? Aku kan sudah minta maaf berkali-kali... aku juga menyesal Chanyeol. Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Kau tau? Itu adalah satu-satunya kesempatan terbaik untukku, tidak mungkin aku menyia-nyiakannya."_

Chanyeol terdiam. Dia tidak berniat untuk menjawabnya. Yang dia ingin hanyalah memutuskan teleponnya dan segera tidur.

"_Chanyeol...kita tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Kau tidak boleh bersikap kekanak-kanakan Chanyeol. Aku lelah dengan sikapmu. Kau tidak pernah memikirkan diriku."_

Mendadak emosi sudah menguasai diri Chanyeol. Dia bilang Chanyeol tidak mengerti dirinya? Seharusnya Chanyeol yang berbicara seperti itu. Sungguh, dia ingin memaki-maki orang ini sekarang juga. Untung saja dia ingat kalau ada Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur.

"_Aku akan kembali bulan depan. Dan kita akan membicarakan tentang pernikahan kita yang tertunda secepatnya. Aku tidak sabar Chanyeollie~ Kuharap kau menjemputku dibandara nanti."_

Chanyeol terperanjat mendengarnya, dia ingin menjawab tapi kata-kata itu tercekat di tenggorokannya.

"_Hallo? Chanyeol? Chanyeol? Kau masih disana?"_

Chanyeol menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya. Mendadak seluruh persendiannya melemas. Dia memutuskan teleponnya.

Chanyeol beralih menatap Baekhyun yang masih tertidur dengan pulas diranjangnya. Mendadak, Chanyeol merasa takut.

Takut dia akan menyakiti Baekhyun, cepat atau lambat..

"_Ya tuhan, aku baru saja akan memulai kehidupan baruku dengan Baekhyun. Dan kenapa kau harus kembal disaat yang tidak tepat , Kyungsoo?"_

"_Apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

**.**

**.**

.

**TBC**

Author's Note : Haiiii ^^ terimakasih buat para readers yang mau baca ffku ini, makasih juga buat yg udh mau review xD kalian luar biasaaa~ /plak/. Btw author sempet bete gara2 kalian udh pd bisa nebak kalo ada kyungsoo disini T_T niatnya Kyungsoo mau dimunculin di chapter 6, tapi berhubung kalian udh pada tau, udh gabisa jadi surprise lagi yaudah aku munculin aja disini. Yg minta buat Baekhyun nerima chanyeol juga udh ada di chapter ini. Aku minta maaf kalau pas bagian chanyeol nembak baekhyun gak ada romantis2 nya T_T wkwkwk , trs maaf juga kalau karakter disini ada yg OOC heheu xD dan aku minta maaf juga kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan hehehhe

Jgn lupa review nya bagi yg mau ^^

**Thanks to**

**Hunniehan | Jihyunnn | fida | guest | ananda junia 7 | ChanBaekLuv**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle : Melody & You**

**Main cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

**Support cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo**

**Genre : Romance drama etc**

**Author : hunyan**

**Boys Love**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Chanyeol bangun dari tidurnya dengan keadaan hati yang gelisah. Pembicaraannya dengan Kyungsoo semalam masih membebani pikirannya.

Kegelisahannya lenyap saat dia melihat Baekhyun yang masih tidur lelap di sebelahnya. Jemari Chanyeol bergerak mengusap surai hitam itu seraya tersenyum tipis.

"_Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu."_

Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat tidurnya tanpa membangunkan Baekhyun, kemudian membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil satu stel pakaian dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Setelah dirasa penampilannya sudah cukup rapi, plus tambahan parfum beraroma maskulin yang mengharumi tubuhnya, dia meyambar kunci mobilnya yang terletak diatas meja. Sekali lagi, Chanyeol kembali melirik Baekhyun yang masih saja memejamkan matanya. Mungkin Baekhyun sedang bermimpi indah sehingga enggan untuk bangun.

Chanyeol menutup pintu kamarnya dan melesat keluar rumah.

**Skip time.**

Mobil sport Chanyeol berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang sangat besar dengan pintu gerbang yang menjulang tinggi. Dia tidak perlu repot-repot turun dari mobil untuk membuka gerbang, cukup dengan menyalakan klakson maka pintu gerbang itu akan terbuka.

Chanyeol memarkir mobilnya di pekarangan rumah itu. Tidak ada yang berubah dengan rumah ini. Rumah yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya diantara rumah-rumah sederhana yang lain, pekarangan yang seluas lapangan bola lengkap dengan bunga-bunga yang memenuhinya. Sekilas, tempat ini mirip dengan taman bunga.

Dia turun dari mobilnya dan melangkah masuk ke pintu rumah yang masih di tutup. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sebelum memencet bell pintu rumah itu.

_Ting..tong_

_Ting..tong_

"Ya tunggu sebentar." Ucap seseorang dari dalam sana.

_Cklek._

Pintu terbuka setelah Chanyeol memencet bell dua kali. Chanyeol bisa melihat senyuman hangat dari orang yang membukakannya pintu.

"Aigoo tuan muda Park, anda sudah dewasa sekali. Silahkan masuk tuan."

Seorang wanita paruh baya −yang Chanyeol masih sangat ingat adalah pengasuh dirinya sejak dia masih kecil− mempersilahkan dirinya masuk kedalam rumah megah ini.

"Dimana appa?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa.

Wanita paruh baya itu menjawab masih dengan senyumannya "Tuan sepertinya belum bangun. Saya akan mem−"

"Tumben sekali kau datang kemari Chanyeol."

Chanyeol dan wanita paruh baya itu menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Mendapati seorang pria dewasa sedang berdiri di tangga dengan senyuman hangat khas seorang ayah.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut. "Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan appa."

"Saya permisi dulu tuan." Pamit wanita paruh baya tadi. Sepertinya akan ada hal yang cukup serius untuk dibicarakan anak dan orang tuanya itu.

Tuan Park berjalan menuruni tangga,menghampiri anaknya yang terlihat gelisah.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Ini tentang Kyungsoo."

Senyuman hangat itu seketika lenyap begitu saja dari wajah Tuan Park begitu mendengar anak semata wayangnya datang kemari hanya untuk membicarakan Kyungsoo, calon menantunya.

"Tidak ada penolakan Chanyeol. Tidak ada penolakan, tidak ada pembatalan. Pernikahan kalian tetap akan dilaksanakan. Keputusan appa sudah bulat." Kata Tuan Park dengan nada yang tegas, seakan tahu apa yang ada di pikiran anak tunggalnya sekarang.

Chanyeol menatap appanya dengan sorot mata tajam. "Appa! Ini kehidupanku, aku yang akan menjalankannya. Aku tidak bisa appa, aku sudah tidak punya perasaan apapun padanya! Ini semua sudah berbeda dengan dua tahun yang lalu, aku−"

"Chanyeol!" Tuan Park menyela omongan Chanyeol yang belum selesai. Omongan Chanyeol tidak ada gunanya untuk membatalkan pernikahan mereka. Chanyeol hanya membuang tenaganya.

"Keputusan appa sudah bulat. Perasaan itu bisa ditumbuhkan kembali seiring berjalannya waktu. Ini semua hanya masalah waktu!"

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Emosi sudah mengendalikan dirinya saat ini, ingin sekali dia meninju wajah pria tua ini. Sayangnya Chanyeol masih ingat bahwa pria tua ini adalah ayah nya.

"Dan kurasa kau tidak ingin menjadi anak durhaka pada almarhum eomma mu." Lanjutnya Tuan Park dengan nada yang dingin.

Sorot mata tajam itu hilang seketika dari wajah Chanyeol, berganti dengan tatapan redup. Hatinya bergemuruh setiap mendengar eomma nya disebut-sebut.

Percuma saja Chanyeol kemari berusaha untuk membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Kyungsoo. Karena pada akhirnya pernikahan mereka akan tetap dilaksanakan.

Ini semua adalah permintaan terakhir dari eomma nya sebelum sosok yang disayanginya itu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk selama-lamanya. Chanyeol tidak akan sanggup menolak permintaan dari eomma nya.

Memang, dulu dia sangat mencintai Kyungsoo. Percintaannya berjalan begitu mulus. Bahkan mereka sudah bertunangan, dan Chanyeol bisa melihat bagaimana dulu eomma nya yang tak berdaya, tersenyum penuh haru menyaksikan pertunangannya dengan Kyungsoo. Eomma nya bilang, Kyungsoo adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Tapi sayang, semua itu berubah semenjak dua tahun lalu. Kyungsoo pergi dengan seenaknya meninggalkan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo pergi demi pekerjaannya, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan Chanyeol yang menentang nya habis-habisan. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti bahwa Chanyeol pasti akan kesepian jika dia meninggalkannya.

Tapi uang membutakan mata Kyungsoo, demi pekerjaan, demi uang dia rela meninggalkan Chanyeol di Seoul, dan pergi ke Jepang. Sekeras apapun Chanyeol memintanya untuk tetap tinggal, Kyungsoo akan tetap pergi ke negeri sakura itu.

Dan saat itu mereka menjalani hubungan jarak jauh yang sebenarnya sangat dibenci Chanyeol. Awalnya mereka berdua sering melakukan _video call_ sekedar menghilangkan rindu yang tercipta diantara mereka. Tapi berhari-hari setelahnya, mereka tidak pernah atau bisa dibilang jarang melakukan _video call_ karena Kyungsoo sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Tentu saja Chanyeol sedih.

Tepat saat eomma nya berpulang ke sang pencipta, Chanyeol merasakan keterpurukan yang amat dalam. Orang yang disayanginya pergi meninggalkannya, untuk selamanya. Disaat Chanyeol terpuruk, tentu saja dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk membuatnya tetap tegar. Dan orang yang diharapkannya adalah Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak datang, sama sekali tidak pulang ke Seoul. Jelas saja Chanyeol kecewa, benar-benar kecewa.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, perasaan Chanyeol untuk Kyungsoo hilang begitu saja. Perasaan cinta dan kasih sayangnya itu lenyap. Berganti dengan perasaan sakit hati. Tidak, Chanyeol tidak membencinya. Hanya saja dia kecewa dengan Kyungsoo.

Tak terasa, air mata sudah mengalir di pipi Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghapus air matanya kasar dengan tangannya. Lalu kembali menatap appanya yang terdiam.

"Aku permisi." Chanyeol membalikkan badannya dan berjalan keluar tanpa memedulikan appa nya yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

.

.

Didalam mobil, Chanyeol meremas stir nya kuat-kuat. Apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk membatalkan pernikahannya?

_Drrt drrtt.._

Ponselnya bergetar diatas _dashboard_ mobilnya. Chanyeol mengambilnya dan tersenyum begitu melihat Baekhyun mengiriminya pesan.

_From : Baekhyunnie_

_Message : Chanyeol? Pagi-pagi kau sudah menghilang, kau kemana? Huh, kau tidak tahu ya kalau aku ingin sarapan denganmu? Tapi yasudahlah tidak apa-apa. Aku akan pergi kerja hari ini, jangan lupa untuk menjemputku sore-sore ya? Aku mencintaimu._

Chanyeol tertawa kecil sebelum dia membalas pesan dari Baekhyun yang terkesan manja.

_To : Baekhyunnie_

_Message : Aku sudah membangunkanmu tapi kau tidak bangun-bangun. Aku baru tahu kalau kau tidur seperti kerbau, kekekeke. Bercanda, jangan marah! Baiklah, jaga kesehatanmu. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk bekerja, aku akan menjemput mu jam lima nanti. Sekalian kita akan berkencan. Saranghae baekhyunnie._

Chanyeol meletakkan kembali ponselnya diatas _dashboard_ dan mulai menstarter mobilnya. Tidak lama kemudian mobilnya melaju meninggalkan pekarangan rumah appanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pagi Luhan~" Sapa Baekhyun dengan nada riangnya pada Luhan yang sedang membenarkan rambutnya.

"Pagi Baekhyun, syukurlah kau sudah bisa masuk kerja hari ini."

"Hehehehehe"

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun terlihat begitu bahagia, dia menempelkan tangannya pada dahi Baekhyun.

"Tidak panas.." Gumam Luhan

"Ya! Apa yang kau pikirkan bodoh." Baekhyun menepis tangan Luhan dari dahinya. "Habis kau terlihat aneh Baek. Apa yang terjadi? Ceritakan padaku."

"Eummm, ini soal Chanyeol."

"Hah?!" Luhan mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun dengan cepat, "Apa?! Apa yang terjadi? Cepat katakan padaku!"

"Tenanglah Luhan! Ya!"

Luhan melepaskan cengkramannya dari bahu Baekhyun. "Hhh, maafkan aku Baek. Jadi? Kau menerimanya?"

"Ya. Aku menerimanya." Jawab Baekhyun pelan.

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya, akhirnya sahabatnya ini bisa menentukan pilihannya. "Aku ikut senang, Baek. Semoga kau terus bahagia bersamanya."

"Terima kasih Luhan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-san? Kau di dalam?"

"Ya aku didalam, silahkan masuk."

_Cklek._

"Aku membawakan sesuatu untuk mu Kyungsoo-san. Coba tebak."

Namja bermata bulat itu memandang heran pada rekan kerjanya. "Oh ya? Apa itu? Makanan? Atau apa?"

Kazuto tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari tas kerjanya dan melemparkannya keatas meja kerja Kyungsoo.

"Coba kau buka."

Kyungsoo mengambil amplop itu dan merobek pinggirannya perlahan. Seketika mata Kyungsoo langsung berbinar-binar.

"Tadaaaa! Itu tiket pesawat untukmu, kau bilang kau ingin segera menemui tunanganmu itu kan? Jadi aku membelikannya khusus untukmu, hitung-hitung itu adalah hadiah untukmu karena desainmu kemarin benar-benar sangat memuaskan."

Kyungsoo benar-benar senang dengan pemberian temannya. Dengan begitu, dia tidak perlu mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk pulang ke Seoul. "Arigatou, Kazuto-san! Kau benar-benar rekan kerjaku yang terhebat." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memeluk Kazuto.

"Tiket itu untuk minggu depan Kyung."

"Hah? Kau serius? Aku kan rencananya pulangnya bulan depan."

"Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik? Sekalian saja kau buat kejutan untuknya Kyung."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Kau benar Kazuto."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mendecak kesal dan membanting _stick_ playstation nya dengan kasar begitu melihat tulisan "Game Over" terpampang dengan ukuran besar di tv nya.

"Dasar game sialan! Beratus-ratus kali aku kalah argghhh!"

_Drrttt drrrtttt _

_Drrrttt drrrttttttt_

Ponselnya yang bergetar itu membuat emosi Sehun memuncak. Dia menyambar kasar ponselnya dan mengangkat telepon masuk tanpa melihat terlebih dahulu siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Yeoboseyo!"

"_Haishhh, kau kenapa Sehun-ah? Kasar sekali."_

Sehun menyadari suara lembut siapa yang terdengar di telinganya. "Mianhae hyung mianhae. Aku sedang kesal tadi, mianhae."

"_Ckckck. Dasar. Hyung punya kabar gembira untukmu Sehun. Tapi jangan beritahu siapa-siapa ya? Terutama Chanyeol."_

Sehun terdiam, ponselnya dia tempelkan lekat-lekat pada telinganya. Berusaha memfokuskan pendengarannya pada suara Kyungsoo. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak jika Kyungsoo sudah membicarakan Chanyeol.

"_Hyung akan pulang minggu depan. Tapi jangan beritahu Chanyeol ya? Kalau dia tahu, aku tidak bisa membuat surprise untuknya."_

"..."

"_Sehun? Sehun? Kau mendengarku kan?"_

"Iya aku dengar hyung..."

"_Ck! Kau ini kebiasaan, selalu diam tiba-tiba kalau sedang berbicara denganku. Hah, sudahlah. Ingat janjimu ya. Jangan beritahu Chanyeol."_

"Iya hyung.."

Tidak lama kemudian sambungan telepon sudah diputus oleh Kyungsoo.

Sehun dilanda kebingungan, mana yang harus dia pilih? Memberi tahu Chanyeol atau membiarkan Kyungsoo datang dengan tiba-tiba dihadapan Chanyeol?

Apalagi setelah Sehun tahu bahwa Chanyeol sudah berpacaran dengan Baekhyun...

"Hahhh, lebih baik aku tutup mulut saja." Gumam Sehun.

_Tok tok tok.._

Sehun mendengar pintu apartemennya diketuk oleh seseorang diluar sana. Dengan malas, dia berdiri dan meninggalkan playstation nya.

"Hyung? Silahkan masuk." Sehun mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam apartemen nya.

Chanyeol berjalan melewati Sehun dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Sehun menebak kalau Chanyeol sedang ada masalah sekarang.

"Ceritakan saja padaku hyung." Kata Sehun sambil duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo."

"Dia pulang, bulan depan. Dan akan membicarakan soal pernikahan kami. Sehun! Aku frustasi memikirkannya!"

"Kau tau aku tidak mencintainya lagi, kau tau kalau sekarang aku mencintai Baekhyun. Apa yang harus aku lakukan Sehun?!"

Sehun diam seribu bahasa. Chanyeol salah besar. Kyungsoo akan pulang minggu depan, bukan bulan depan. Sehun juga tidak tahu apa penyebab Kyungsoo memajukan jadwal pulangnya.

"Memangnya kau benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol menolehkan wajahnya pada Sehun yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. "Tentu saja aku mencintainya."

"Kau baru mengenalnya hyung."

"Lalu? Apa ada yang salah? Apa aku salah kalau aku mencintainya meskipun aku baru mengenalnya? Oh, kau mau aku kembali pada Kyungsoo?" Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada yang terdengar begitu emosi bagi Sehun.

"Ti−tidak, bukan begitu maksudku hyung."

"_Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membantu Chanyeol hyung?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aishh, Chanyeol lama sekali sih!" Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul lima lewat sepuluh menit. Chanyeol sudah terlambat sepuluh menit dari waktu yang dijanjikannya.

Saat Baekhyun baru saja akan mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Chanyeol, tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Maaf aku terlambat."

Baekhyun mengenali suara berat itu, dia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Chanyeol yang memandangnya dengan sendu.

"Tidak apa-apa Chanyeol."

"Jadi, kita mau kemana?" Lanjutnya.

"Terserah kau saja Baekhyun."

"Aishh! Jelas-jelas kau yang mengajakku berkencan tapi kenap− Hmmpphttt"

Chanyeol membungkam bibir merah Baekhyun dengan bibirnya. Sejak tadi pandangan Chanyeol memang sudah terarah pada bibir Baekhyun yang menggoda itu. Chanyeol terus menciumnya tanpa peduli orang-orang disekitarnya yang mengedarkan tatapan aneh pada mereka berdua.

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga ciuman keduanya terlepas. "Y-ya! Apa yang kau lakukan! Ini tempat umum Chanyeol!" meskipun kalimatnya memberontak, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar menikmatinya. Itu bisa dibuktikan dari wajahnya yang mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"Cerewet. Kau mau ikut denganku tidak? Kalau tidak mau ya sudah." Ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan melewati Baekhyun. "Ya! Tunggu aku Chanyeol!"

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu kencannya dengan bermain di Lotte World. Meskipun Baekhyun sebenarnya mengharapkan hal-hal yang romantis seperti _candle light dinner_ atau semacamnya, tapi Baekhyun cukup puas dengan kencannya hari ini. Mungkin Chanyeol akan mengajaknya c_andle light dinner_ pada kencan selanjutnya−pikirnya.

Baekhyun memasuki kamar tidurnya yang terletak disamping kamar Chanyeol. Meskipun sekarang Baekhyun tidak lagi menempati kamar ini, tapi barang-barangnya masih dia tinggalkan disini.

Setelah berganti pakaian, Baekhyun mengambil sendal bulunya yang berada dibawah tempat tidur. Saat Baekhyun hendak mengambil sendal tersebut, matanya menangkap sebuah benda usang dibawah tempat tidurnya.

Sebuah diary.

Baekhyun mengambil diary yang sudah berdebu itu dan meniup debunya agar bersih. Dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk segera tidur, dan mulai membaca halaman per halaman yang ada pada diary tersebut.

Pada halaman pertama, Baekhyun hanya menemukan sebuah tulisan tangan bertuliskan _'C & K' _dengan huruf besar-besar, dan sebuah simbol love yang melingkari tulisan tersebut.

Pada halaman kedua, Baekhyun menemukan tulisan panjang yang sepertinya ditulis pemilik diary ini pada hari itu juga.

_Oct, 15 2012._

_Hari ini aku bertemu dengan seorang namja yang sangat tampan. Aku merasa tersihir dengan ketampanannya, padahal aku baru saja melihatnya. Kami bertemu disebuah toko alat musik, saat itu aku sedang menemani temanku untuk membeli sebuah gitar. Lalu aku tidak sengaja menabrak orang itu dan membuat dia terjatuh. Menurutku pertemuan kami cukup lucu, setelah itu dia meminta maaf padaku, aku heran..kenapa dia yang meminta maaf? Padahal kan aku yang sudah menabraknya.._

_Lalu seperti yang kuharapkan, dia mengajakku berkenalan. Namanya adalah Park Chanyeol._

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat membaca nama Chanyeol yang ada pada diary tersebut. Apa diary ini milik seseorang yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol? Entalah. Baekhyun melanjutkan membaca tulisan tersebut.

_Dia tinggi seperti raksasa, bahkan untuk melihat wajahnya saja aku harus mendongakkan kepalaku. Aku merasa seperti seorang kurcaci jika sedang bersamanya. Tapi...kebahagiaanku hanya berlangsung selama sepuluh menit, karena tiba-tiba saja temanku mengajakku pulang._

_Kami berpisah, dan aku menyesal tidak sempat meminta nomor teleponnya._

_Chanyeol...akankah kita bertemu lagi?_

Baekhyun benar-benar penasaran pada pemilik diary ini. Baekhyun mulai membuka halaman selanjutnya.

_Oct, 20 2012_

_Tuhan benar-benar mendengarkan doaku. Tadi malam, aku bertemu lagi dengan seseorang yang berhasil menarik perhatianku akhir-akhir ini._

_Chanyeol! Aku bertemu lagi dengannya. Kami bertemu di jalan, saat itu aku baru saja pulang bekerja. Dan kami secara tidak sengaja bertemu lagi._

_Aku baru tahu bahwa Chanyeol adalah seorang pianis._

_Entahlah, saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya aku benar-benar tidak merasakan ada aura pianis melekat dalam dirinya. _

_Dan entah aku mendapatkan keberanian darimana saat itu. Dengan beraninya aku mengajakknya untuk makan malam bersama, dan tak kusangka dia menerima ajakanku._

_Tentu saja aku senang bukan main, selain bisa berdua lebih lama dengannya, aku bisa mengajaknya berbicara...yah, umm seperti mencoba untuk mengenal satu sama lain mungkin?_

_Setelah makan malam itu, aku benar-benar merasakan ketertarikan yang amat dalam pada namja itu. Dia benar-benar berhasil memikat hatiku._

_Dan tanpa kusangka, dia terlebih dahulu meminta nomor teleponku. Aku sangat senang, saat itu rasanya aku ingin sekali meloncat bahagia didepannya. Tentu saja aku tidak melakukannya hihihi._

Masih diliputi rasa penasaran yang amat dalam, Baekhyun kembali membuka halaman selanjutnya.

_Nov, 11 2012._

_Hari ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan untukku! _

_Kenapa?_

_Karena aku dan Chanyeol sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih!_

_Awalnya, aku berfikir apakah ini tidak terlalu cepat? Tapi disisi lain aku juga tidak bisa menolak. Dan menurutku tidak ada salahnya jika kami saling mencintai._

_Dia mengajakku untuk makan malam disebuah restoran yang mewah. Aku sempat heran, kenapa dia mengajakku ke restoran yang sangat sepi? Aku berfikir mungkin karena makanannya terlalu mahal, jadi pengunjungnya sangat sepi. Bahkan disana hanya ada aku dan dirinya._

_Dan aku tidak menyangka, ternyata ini semua sudah dipersiapkan dengan matang oleh Chanyeol. Saat makan malam kami berlangsung, tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menyuruhku untuk menoleh pada kolam yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat kami duduk. Sesaat aku terpana.._

_Di kolam itu, berjejer banyak lilin membentuk tulisan I Love You._

_Sungguh, aku sangat terharu. Saat aku hampir saja meneteskan air mataku saking terharunya, Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya dan berlutut dihadapanku._

_Dia memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Dan tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah menolak tawarannya._

_Aku dan Chanyeol kini sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan tidak ada satupun orang yang boleh merebut Chanyeol dariku._

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, dia sedikit shock membaca diary ini. Baekhyun benar-benar penasaran siapa pemilik diary ini.

Baekhyun membolak-balikkan diary itu tapi tidak ada satupun _clue_ untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik diary ini.

Tapi tiba-tiba selembar foto menyembul dari diary tersebut.

Baekhyun menarik foto tersebut dan membulatkan matanya melihat siapa yang ada di foto itu. Rasanya orang ini tidak asing, rasanya Baekhyun pernah melihat wajahnya.

Di foto itu, Chanyeol memeluk namja itu dari belakang sambil tersenyum lebar. Sementara namja itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Mereka tampak serasi.." Gumamnya.

"Tapi siapa orang ini? Apa dia masih ada hubungan dengan Chanyeol?"

"Oh tuhan...kuharap dia tidak ada hubungan lagi dengan Chanyeol..."

"Chanyeol sudah berjanji tidak akan menyakitiku..."

"Benar kan Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mengusap-usap wajah Chanyeol pada foto itu dengan ibu jarinya. Bulir-bulir air matanya mulai mengalir dipipinya. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa begitu tertohok setelah membaca diary tersebut.

"Aku terlambat menyadari bahwa aku benar-benar sangat mencintaimu Chanyeol.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah memasuki minggu pertama hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sedikit lega karena Chanyeol masih tetap sama dengan Chanyeol yang dikenalnya. Entahlah, Baekhyun benar-benar takut Chanyeol akan menyakitinya setelah Baekhyun membaca diary yang dia temukan dibawah ranjangnya.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun menyimpan beribu pertanyaan untuk Chanyeol tentang diary tersebut. Dia ingin sekali menanyakan kebenaran atas semua yang tertulis di dalam diary itu, tapi Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya. Dia berfikir ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Bukankah mereka baru saja menjalani semuanya 'bersama'? Baekhyun belum siap kalau kebenaran itu akan berdampak buruk pada hubungannya.

Meskipun hubungan mereka baru berusia satu minggu, tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar merasakan kasih sayang Chanyeol yang begitu besar terhadapnya. Baekhyun juga merasakan perasaan yang dimilikinya untuk Chanyeol semakin menggebu-gebu.

Baekhyun sedang libur kerja, dan kebetulan sekali Chanyeol mengajaknya untuk jalan-jalan sekaligus belanja bulanan.

.

.

"Baekhyun, apa kau tidak lelah menjadi pelayan cafe?"

"Eum, tidak. Memangnya kenapa Yeol?"

"Aku merasa kasihan melihatmu sehabis pulang kerja. Kelihatannya kau sangat lelah,"

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu Chanyeol. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan atau merasa kasihan padaku."

"Bukankah lebih baik kau mencari pekerjaan baru?"

"Kau ini kenapa Chanyeol? Apa kau malu mempunyai kekasih seorang pelayan cafe?" Baekhyun mulai tidak nyaman dengan arah pembicaraan Chanyeol.

"Tidak, bukan begitu maksudku Baekhyun, aku-"

"Sudahlah tidak usah dibahas lagi Chanyeol. Aku akan tetap pada pekerjaanku, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Oke?" Baekhyun mengelus kedua pipi Chanyeol dengan tangannya.

_Drrtt..drrttt._

Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar dibalik saku celananya. Matanya membulat begitu melihat nama Kyungsoo tertera di layar ponselnya.

PIP

Chanyeol me-reject panggilan dari Kyungsoo. Dia berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang sedang melihat kearah lain. Dia bernafas lega, berarti Baekhyun tidak melihat wajah Chanyeol yang sudah menegang tadi.

_Drrt..drrtt._

Ponselnya bergetar lagi. Kyungsoo mengiriminya pesan.

_From : Kyungsoo_

_Message : Chanyeollie? Bisakah kau menjemputku sekarang? Aku sudah sampai di Incheon Airport. Aku di terminal tiga, kutunggu kedatanganmu._

Chanyeol benar-benar membeku di tempatnya. Dia benar-benar berada dalam masalah besar sekarang. Apa-apaan ini? Bukankah Kyungsoo bilang dia akan pulang bulan depan? Kenapa dia mempercepat jadwalnya? Chanyeol menggeram kesal dalam hati. Dengan cepat dia membalas pesan dari Kyungsoo.

_To : Kyungsoo_

_Message : Ya. Tunggu aku satu jam lagi._

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak punya pilihan lain selain menjemput Kyungsoo. Menurutnya, itu akan lebih baik daripada membayangkan Kyungsoo datang ke rumahnya dan bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Dia belum siap dengan semua itu.

"Hoiiii Chanyeol! Kau kenapa? Cepatlah, kau bilang kau ingin mengajakku belanja." Baekhyun sedikit berteriak.

Suara Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol seketika. Chanyeol juga baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi dia berdiam ditempat, sedangkan Baekhyun sudah berada di seberang jalan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ya Baekhyun tunggu aku!" Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang sudah menjauh.

"_Mianhae Baekhyun."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga, kenapa Chanyeol lama sekali? Dia bilang dia akan datang satu jam lagi. Tapi ini sudah lewat lima belas menit. Apa dia tidak mengerti kalau aku sangat lelah sekarang? Aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah dan istirahat. Hhhh tubuhku pegaaal."

Kyungsoo menggerutu sambil membereskan letak koper yang berjejer di hadapannya. Kyungsoo bahagia sekali karena hari ini dia akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Tiga tahun itu bukanlah waktu yang singkat, dia benar-benar merindukan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menyadari ke egoisannya terhadap Chanyeol. Ya, dia membiarkan Chanyeol sendirian disini. Kyungsoo tahu persis bahwa Chanyeol sangat kesepian, terlebih lagi semenjak kepergian Eomma nya.

Kyungsoo ingin kembali sejak dulu, tapi pekerjaannya menahannya untuk pulang ke tempat Chanyeol. Dia tahu pasti Chanyeol sangat kecewa padanya, karena ia lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya dibandingkan Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menolehkan wajahnya ke sumber suara. Mata doe nya membulat sempurna begitu melihat sosok namja yang di rindukannya kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Meskipun orang itu sama sekali tidak memasang senyuman yang biasanya selalu ditujukan untuknya. Tapi tak apa, Kyungsoo memahami perasaan Chanyeol kini padanya, tentu saja Chanyeol masih marah padanya.

"Aku pulang, Chanyeollie. Aku merindukanmu."

Tanpa aba-aba, Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dengan erat. Tidak peduli dengan beberapa pasang mata yang menatap iri pada mereka berdua. Kyungsoo rindu memeluk tubuh Chanyeol, dia merindukan semua yang ada pada tunangan nya ini.

"Aku kembali. Aku tidak akan pergi lagi Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mematung, dia sama sekali tidak berniat membalas pelukan Kyungsoo. Meskipun dulunya Chanyeol sangat menyukai tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang sangat pas dalam pelukannya. Tapi, sekarang bukan Kyungsoo lah pemilik kehangatan pelukannya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis.

Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sama sekali tak membalas pelukannya. Tak tahukah Chanyeol bahwa kini Kyungsoo menangis dalam hati?

"_Tak apa...yang penting sekarang aku sudah bersama kembali dengan Chanyeol.."_ Batin Kyungsoo dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC.**

Author's Note : halo ^^ maaf atas keterlambatan update nya ya heheeee, author kena writers block kemaren2 -_- ditambah lg minggu2 ini author banyak ulangan harian T^T jadi maaf atas keterlambatannya ^^ btw**, H-2 THE LOST PLANET INA** nicccccc, siapa yang nonton?! Ngacung! Hahaha, author nonton cm di reguler hiksss T_T sampai ketemu di sana yaaa~ yg mau ketemu mention aja oshztpcy61 xD /plak/ /promosi/

Makasih juga buat review kalian semua^^ author minta maaf mungkin cerita ini mulai membosankan, tp author udh berusaha semaksimal mungkin buat bikin cerita ini ga jd ngebosenin. aku jg ngerasa ff ini semakin ngaco huaaaaa TT

Makasih juga buat **CussonsBaekBy, **terimakasih senpai buat kritik dan sarannya xD aku sangat menghargaiiii kritik dan sarannya ^^

Makasih juga buat yg udh pada review ^^

**hunniehan | young demin | Jihyunnn | CussonsBaekBy | rachel suliss | Parkbaekyoda | ChanBaekLuv**


	7. Chapter 7

Melody & You

Main cast : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun – Do kyungsoo

Support cast : Oh Sehun dll

Genre : romance drama hurt/comfort (maybe) etc

Author : hunyan

-Happy Reading-

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap lekat-lekat sosok namja yang berdiri dengan ekspresi datarnya di depannya. Wajah tampannya tidak menyungginkan senyuman sedikitpun. Melihatnya, Kyungsoo mendesah pelan, kemudian meraih tangan namja itu yang terjuntai kebawah. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam tangan namja tersebut.

"Chanyeol? Kau masih marah padaku?"

Sang empunya tangan berusaha melepaskan genggaman namja yang bertubuh mungil dengan halus. Sehalus mungkin supaya namja yang di depannya ini tidak merasa terluka. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak pernah marah padamu, Kyungsoo. Hanya saja...kau tahu bukan?"

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan hatinya yang terasa sesak. Sebegitu parahnya kah efek dari kesendirian Chanyeol selama ia pergi? Sebegitu kecewanya kah Chanyeol padanya?

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol." Ujar Kyungsoo pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.

Namun Chanyeol tak bergeming. Namja itu membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang, dan berjalan menjauh. Kyungsoo tersentak begitu tahu namja itu sudah berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol tak menoleh sedikitpun kearah Kyungsoo, dia berusaha menulikan pendengarannya dengan suara Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol! Kenapa kau seperti ini! Kau tahu aku masih sangat mencintamu! Bahkan sedikitpun tidak berkurang rasanya! Tapi apa yang kau berikan di hari kedatanganku setelah tiga tahun kita tidak bertemu?!" Kyungsoo berteriak. Suaranya terdengar bergetar, dia menangis. Runtuh sudah pertahanan yang Kyungsoo bangun sejak ia sampai di bandara ini.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo. Saat Chanyeol membalikkan badannya, dia bisa melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah terduduk dengan dua buah koper di depannya. Kyungsoo menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Chanyeol juga menyadari tatapan mata menusuk dari orang-orang di bandara yang melihat kejadian ini.

Karena tidak ingin dituduh yang tidak-tidak, Chanyeol dengan sangat terpaksa menghampiri Kyungsoo yang terduduk. Chanyeol ikut duduk, mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis."

"Kyungsoo, angkat wajahmu."

Tapi Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menuruti perkataan Chanyeol. Dia masih tetap menangis, bahkan semakin menjadi-jadi. Sementara orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu bisa mendengar betapa pilunya tangisan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo angkat wajahmu dan tatap aku!"

Kyungsoo dengan cepat mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar suara parau Chanyeol. Dia bisa melihat Chanyeol memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh luka. Dan harusnya Kyungsoo sadar bahwa dirinyalah yang membuat luka pada tatapan itu.

"Kau mau tahu kenapa aku seperti ini? Ini semua ulahmu Kyungsoo. Kau yang membuatku seperti ini. Kau bilang cinta? Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat. Tapi itu dulu, bukan sekarang. Jika kau tanya kenapa, tanyakan pada dirimu. Pentingkah aku untukmu saat itu? Atau kau lebih mementingkan pekerjaanmu?"

Kyungsoo terdiam seketika meskipun samar-samar isak tangisnya masih bisa terdengar. Sebelum Kyungsoo sempat menyangkal, Chanyeol sudah menyela nya duluan.

"Kau tahu bagaimana sakitnya saat ditinggal dua orang yang sama-sama penting bagimu? Pertama, aku kehilanganmu. Kau pergi begitu saja tanpa memikirkanku sama sekali. Kedua, Ibuku! Ibuku pergi meninggalkanku bahkan aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi sekarang. Kau tahu bagaimana jatuhnya aku saat itu? Disaat aku membutuhkanmu untuk membuatku bangkit kembali, kemanakah dirimu? Adakah kau disampingku? Menenangkanku?"

Chanyeol juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa berkata se emosi ini. Entahlah, rasanya dia sudah tidak bisa menjalani semua ini. Dia sudah tidak tahan. Dia tidak peduli kalau orang-orang yang disekitarnya bisa mendengar suaranya.

Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya kebawah. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan gemuruh di dadanya. Ya, dia sadar. Ini semua adalah kesalahannya.

Dengan seenaknya pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan Chanyeol.

Tapi apa Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bisa memaafkannya? Justru kedatangannya kemari adalah untuk meminta maaf pada Chanyeol, dan menebus semua kesalahan di masa lalunya. Dia ingin menata ulang semuanya dengan Chanyeol. Apa tidak bisa?

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol. Aku..hiks, minta maaf..aku.."

"Sudahlah Kyungsoo. Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak dulu."

Namja mungil itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lekat ke manik mata Chanyeol, berusaha mencari kejujuran disana.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Chanyeol. Aku mencintaimu.."

Kyungsoo merentangkan tangannya dan kembali memeluk tubuh Chanyeol.

"Aku memaafkanmu. Tapi..."

"...tapi maaf, aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berguling diatas ranjangnya yang besar. Tidak, lebih tepatnya ranjangnya dan Chanyeol. Dia merasa sangat bosan, setelah pulang berbelanja tadi Chanyeol langsung pergi meninggalkannya. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memberitahu Baekhyun kemana dia akan pergi, yang Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol pergi karena ada urusan mendadak.

Tiba-tiba pikiran aneh Baekhyun mulai berdatangan menghantui otaknya. Dirinya menerka, jangan-jangan Chanyeol pergi menemui sang pemilik diary tersebut. Diary yang Baekhyun temukan di bawah tempat tidurnya.

Mata sipit Baekhyun menemukan ponsel Chanyeol yang terletak di nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Sepertinya Chanyeol lupa membawanya.

Baekhyun mengambil ponsel milik Chanyeol kemudian menimbang-nimbangnya. Sopankah dia jika ingin mengetahui isi ponsel Chanyeol? Tapi, Baekhyun kekasihnya bukan?

Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengutak-atik ponsel milik Chanyeol.

Bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum begitu melihat wallpaper ponsel milik Chanyeol. Itu fotonya dengan Chanyeol saat mereka berdua sedang berkencan.

Tapi Baekhyun dengan lancang mulai menekan-nekan ponsel itu tepat di folder pesan.

Baekhyun mulai membuka pesan itu satu persatu. Dahinya mengernyit begitu melihat pesan masuk dari seseorang yang diberi nama oleh Chanyeol 'K'.

Baekhyun dengan dilanda penasaran yang amat tinggi langsung membuka pesan tersebut dan membacanya.

_Chanyeollie? Bisakah kau menjemputku sekarang? Aku sudah sampai di Incheon Airport. Aku di terminal tiga, kutunggu kedatanganmu._

Chanyeollie? Mengapa panggilan itu terdengar begitu manis? Dan siapa pengirim pesan ini?

Namun Baekhyun berusaha menepis pikiran negatifnya dan kembali meletakkan ponsel Chanyeol pada tempatnya. Dia menghela nafas, mungkin saja itu temannya.

_Ting tong.._

_Ting tong.._

Bell pintu rumah berbunyi dari luar. Baekhyun langsung melesat keluar kamar dan berjalan kearah pintu. Mungkin saja Chanyeol pulang –pikirnya.

_Cklek._

"Hallo Chan−Baekhyun hyung?"

"Sehun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Baekhyun saat melihat Sehun di depannya.

"Aku mencari Chanyeol hyung. Apa dia ada di rumah, hyung?"

Sehun tidak merasa aneh dengan kehadiran Baekhyun dirumah ini. Karena Sehun tahu bahwa Baekhyun sudah tinggal disini semenjak kejadian malang menimpa Baekhyun. Dari situ saja Sehun sadar bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar mencintai namja yang ada di depannya ini. Oh ayolah, dengan Sehun saja yang sepupunya sendiri Chanyeol benar-benar cuek. Sementara dengan Baekhyun? mereka baru saja mengenal dan Chanyeol sudah rela memberinya tempat tinggal.

"Dia tidak ada dirumah, dia sedang pergi. Aku tidak tahu kemana, dia bilang ada urusan mendadak. Kau mau masuk Sehun?"

Sehun mengangguk lalu berjalan melewati Baekhyun.

"Kau mau minum sesuatu?" Tawar Baekhyun.

"Aku mau orange juice saja hyung."

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar."

Sambil menunggu Baekhyun kembali, Sehun hanya menatap keadaan sekelilingnya. Tempat ini masih sama seperti dulu, sepi.

_Kring..kringg_

_Kring.._

Lamunan Sehun buyar karena ponselnya berdering. Sehun mengambilnya dan melihat nama Chanyeol tertera pada ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo? Ada apa hyung?"

"_Sehun, kau dimana? Aku di apartemenmu sekarang. Bisakah kau kembali?"_

"Ah, justru aku sedang berada dirumahmu hyung. Untungnya ada Baekhyun hyung disini. Kenapa bukan kau saja yang kembali kesini?"

"_Aku tidak bisa Sehun."_

"Kenapa?"

"_Kyungsoo datang. Dia sedang bersamaku kini."_

Deg.

Jantung Sehun berpacu dengan cepat begitu mendengar nama Kyungsoo. Jadi Kyungsoo benar-benar memberikan 'surprise' untuk Chanyeol?

"Sehun, ini minumannya."

Sehun cepat-cepat menyembunyikan ponselnya-dengan memutuskan panggilan dari Chanyeol terlebih dahulu- kemudian kembali menatap Baekhyun dengan nampan berisi orange juice miliknya.

"Ah, terima kasih hyung." Sehun mengambil minumannya lalu menyesapnya perlahan.

"Ku dengar kau tadi sedang berbicara, berbicara dengan siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun penuh selidik.

"Ah, itu temanku hyung. Teman sekolahku dulu." Sehun berusaha tenang meskipun kini keringat dingin menjalar di telapak tangannya.

"Oh begitu." Jawab Baekhyun singkat, sama sekali tidak menaruh curiga pada Sehun. "Sehun, apa kau punya kegiatan hari ini?" Lanjutnya.

"Tidak hyung, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau bisa menemaniku? Tadinya aku ingin pergi bersama Chanyeol, tapi dia sudah meninggalkanku duluan."

Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya, "Kemana hyung?"

"Ke makam eommaku."

Sehun terdiam sesaat, dia baru tahu kalau Baekhyun sudah tidak memiliki Ibu. "Baiklah hyung, akan aku temani."

Baekhyun tersenyum cerah. "Tunggu sebentar, aku ganti baju dulu." Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan Sehun dan menghilang masuk kedalam kamar.

Sehun cepat-cepat mengambil ponselnya. Dengan lihai, dia mengetik pesan singkat untuk Chanyeol.

_To : Chanyeol-hyung_

_Message : Hyung, tetaplah di apartemen ku. Mungkin aku akan sedikit terlambat, tunggu aku. Kau boleh makan dengan sesukamu, sampaikan maafku pada Kyungsoo-hyung karena keterlambatanku._

Sent.

Tepat saat Sehun selesai mengirim pesan tersebut, Baekhyun sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Ayo kita pergi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi Sehun akan terlambat? Padahal aku sudah rindu sekali dengan Sehun." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memeluk bantal kecil milik Sehun.

"Ya begitulah." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri sebuah benda yang tertutup kain putih. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Chanyeol, apa kau masih bisa bermain piano?"

"Tentu saja."

"Mau main bersama? Aku yang bernanyi, kau yang mainkan piano."

"Tidak Kyungsoo. Aku lelah."

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. Chanyeol benar-benar sudah berubah. Dulunya, kegiatan ini akan terasa menyenangkan baginya dan Chanyeol. Tapi itu 'dulu'.

Kyungsoo membuka kain penutup itu dan mulai memencet tuts piano itu dengan perlahan. Meskipun tidak selihai jemari milik Chanyeol, Kyungsoo terbilang cukup bagus dalam memainkannya. Karena dulu Chanyeol pernah mengajarinya.

_If there's no love for me_

_What should I do?_

_There's only pain_

_There's only tears_

_There's no love here_

Tak terasa air mata Kyungsoo jatuh membasahi pipinya saat dia menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Lagu ini ditujukan untuk Chanyeol.

Sayangnya, Chanyeol pergi meninggalkannya sendiri di ruang tengah dan berjalan menuju kamar Sehun, lalu menutup rapat pintunya. Seakan muak mendengar suara Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya, rasanya dia ingin cepat-cepat pulang kerumah dan bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Sayangnya dia harus menunggu Sehun yang entah kapan akan pulang kerumah.

Chanyeol ingin meminta Sehun untuk mengajak Kyungsoo tinggal disini. Tidak mungkin kan kalau Kyungsoo tinggal di rumahnya? Tentu saja karena Baekhyun.

Namja itu merogoh saku celananya, mencari-cari sesuatu disana. Dan Chanyeol baru menyadari bahwa ia lupa membawa ponselnya. Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun tidak 'mengacak' isi ponselnya.

"Chanyeol?"

_Tok tok tok.._

"Chanyeol boleh aku masuk?"

"Ya, masuk saja."

_Cklek._

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar Sehun dan mendapati Chanyeol yang sedang menatap kosong kearah jendela. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan memeluk namja itu dari belakang.

Chanyeol tersentak, tapi dia tidak berusaha melepas pelukan Kyungsoo. Ia biarkan kini Kyungsoo berkelakuan sesukanya, karena ia bersumpah ini adalah terakhir kalinya Kyungsoo bisa memeluk Chanyeol tanpa penolakan.

Kyungsoo menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang berada di pelukannya saat ini. Seakan-akan aroma itu bagai oksigen untuknya, dia sangat merindukan aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang khas.

Lalu tangan kecil Kyungsoo bergerak menuju telinga Chanyeol. Jemari Kyungsoo meraba telinga itu, membuat sang empunya bergidik geli. Kyungsoo tersenyum saat merasakan tubuh Chanyeol yang bergerak sedikit.

Sampai pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo dengan paksa membalikkan tubuh Chanyeol hingga kini mereka berdua berhadapan. Dengan Kyungsoo yang mendongak keatas, dan Chanyeol yang sedikit merunduk untuk menatap wajah polos Kyungsoo.

Entah siapa yang memulai, secara tiba-tiba saja bibir mereka berdua bersentuhan. Kyungsoo merasakan benda kenyal nan basah menempel dibibirnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, kemudian melumat sedikit bibir tebal yang ada dihadapannya.

Mata mereka berdua terpejam. Kyungsoo seakan menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan Chanyeol pada bibirnya.

Tapi lambat laun Kyungsoo bisa merasakan ciuman Chanyeol yang mulai kasar. Kyungsoo berusaha mengimbangi permainan Chanyeol. Dia sedikit memekik saat Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya, kyungsoo tidak menyadari bahwa kini Chanyeol menciumnya penuh emosi.

Chanyeol juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa berbuat seperti ini. Niatnya hanyalah memberi ciuman terakhir untuk Kyungsoo. Ya, terakhir.

Dan tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Chanyeol sangat merindukan bibir manis milik Kyungsoo. Setelah bertahun-tahun tidak mencicipinya, dan kini ia bisa menikmatinya sepuas yang dia mau.

Tapi 'kepuasan' bukan tujuannya saat ini. Dia hanya ingin menuntaskan ini semua dan berharap bisa hidup tenang dengan Baekhyun.

"Baekhhh...hyun"

Mata Kyungsoo yang tadinya terpejam tiba-tiba terbuka lebar saat mendengar Chanyeol menggumamkan nama seseorang di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Baekhyun, Chanyeol menggumamkan nama itu.

Kyungsoo menangis. Bukan hanya menangis dalam hati, bahkan kini pipinya telah basah oleh airmatanya. Dan bisa dipastikan pipi Chanyeol juga ikut basah karenanya.

Kyungsoo menyadari

Bahwa Chanyeol kini mencintai orang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Other side.**

Baekhyun menatap nanar pada gundukan tanah yang basah dibawahnya. Pandangannya berubah menjadi sendu saat melihat sebuah foto yang memperlihatkan seorang wanita dewasa dengan senyum hangatnya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu damai, senyuman yang terpancar terlihat begitu tulus.

Baekhyun berjongkok hingga tubuhnya nyaris sejajar dengan makam Ibunya. Sementara Sehun masih tetap berdiri dan matanya tak lepas menatap lekat-lekat kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menaburkan bunga-bunga yang dia ambil dari keranjang bunga yang dibawanya keatas makam Ibunya. Makam yang ditumbuhi rumput hijau itu terlihat semakin cantik dengan bunga yang bertebaran diatasnya. Sama cantiknya dengan foto Ibunya yang ada diatas makam itu.

Kemudian Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya sebatas dada dan jari-jarinya saling bertautan. Matanya terpejam. Dan Sehun tahu kalau Baekhyun sedang memanjatkan doa untuk Ibunya. Sehun memilih untuk diam.

Baekhyun kembali membuka matanya seiring dengan kristal bening yang berhasil lolos dari matanya. Dia menangis.

Baekhyun benar-benar sangat merindukan Ibunya kini. Baekhyun sudah kehilangan segala sesuatu untuk tetap mengingatkan dirinya pada Ibunya. Bahkan rumahnya, satu-satunya peninggalan Ibunya yang tersisa sudah diambil orang.

"Eomma, apa eomma sangat bahagia disana?"

"Kenapa eomma meninggalkanku sendirian? Tak tahukah eomma kalau aku sangat merindukan eomma?"

"Aku sendirian eomma, aku kesepian. Mianhae eomma, mianhae. Aku tidak bisa menjaga satu-satunya peninggalan darimu. Aku justru membuatnya menjadi milik orang lain."

"Tapi eomma, kini eomma tak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah bahagia sekarang, seseorang menolongku. Dia sangat baik padaku."

Sehun tertegun, dia tahu Baekhyun sedang membicarakan Chanyeol. Sehun juga menyadari suara Baekhyun yang bergetar, menandakan bahwa namja yang ada di depannya ini sedang menangis.

"Dia..lelaki yang baik, dia mengizinkanku tinggal dirumahnya. Dan dia juga mengatakan dia sangat mencintaiku eomma.."

"..aku bahagia, sejak munculnya dia di kehidupanku aku merasa tidak kesepian lagi. Dia selalu bisa menghiburku eomma. dan karenanya pula..."

"...aku tak takut lagi dengan hal yang dinamakan cinta."

"Cinta itu indah, bukankah begitu eomma?"

"Dia juga sudah bernjanji tidak akan menyakitiku.."

Sehun mengelus pundak Baekhyun saat menyadari tangisan Baekhyun semakin keras. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis.

"_Bagaimana jika dia tahu bahwa Chanyeol akan menyakitinya perlahan?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua orang itu masih larut dalam pagutan panas yang menyatukan mereka berdua. Kyungsoo tetap membalas pagutan Chanyeol meskipun harus menahan tangisannya.

Chanyeol menyadari kalau Baekhyun mulai menangis, Chanyeol mencengkram bahu Kyungsoo dengan keras. Melampiaskan rasa sakitnya pada tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang merasakan cengkraman kuat pada bahunya langsung meremas-remas rambut Chanyeol. Mereka berdua semakin tidak terkendali dengan emosi yang meluap di sela ciuman mereka.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol sudah mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo hingga terjatuh diatas ranjang Sehun. Chanyeol menindihnya dan melanjutkan memagut bibir Kyungsoo yang mulai membengkak akibat perlakuan kasar Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol hyung? Kyungsoo hyung?!"

Secepat kilat kedua orang yang tengah bergumul itu langsung melepaskan tautan mereka dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Sehun sudah berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya sendiri dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Sehun sendiri tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan. Andaikata dia tidak datang dengan cepat, apa yang akan terjadi pada dua orang yang ada dihadapannya sekarang?

"Aku memang menyuruhmu untuk menungguku, tapi tidak untuk melakukan kegiatan ini. Apalagi dikamarku, hyung." Ucap Sehun dingin.

Chanyeol langsung turun dari ranjang milik Sehun dan menghampiri sepupunya itu. Chanyeol menarik tangan Sehun menjauhi kamar Sehun.

"Sehun, aku ingin Kyungsoo tinggal dirumahmu mulai sekarang."

Sehun membelalak tak percaya.

"Apa kau bilang hyung? Kenapa harus disini? Kenapa tak kau bawa saja dia kerumahmu?"

"Apa kau gila?!" Ucap Chanyeol sedikit berbisik. "Kau ingin Baekhyun mengetahui semua ini?"

"Biarkan dia mengetahuinya hyung. Kau itu jahat. Dia sudah sangat percaya padamu, tapi kau mengkhianatinya dibelakang. Aku merasa kasihan padanya. Andai saja dia tidak ber−"

"Hentikan Sehun." Chanyeol menatap tajam tepat pada kedua manik mata Sehun.

"Kenapa? Aku benar-benar merasa kasihan pada Kyungsoo hyung dan Baekhyun hyung. Kau mempermainkan keduanya."

"Stop Sehun kubilang hentikan!"

"Kau tahu apa? Kau itu tidak tahu apa-apa. Kau hanya seorang anak kecil yang tidak mengerti jalan pikiranku. Jangan sok tahu seolah-olah kau bisa membaca hatiku!"

"Dan satu lagi, dengarkan baik-baik."

"Aku tidak lagi mencintai Kyungsoo, aku akan berusaha membatalkan pernikahanku dengannya."

"Karena aku mencintai Baekhyun."

Sehun menganga lebar. Semudah itukah Chanyeol mencampakkan Kyungsoo?

Memang, jika dilihat dari waktu tiga tahun yang lalu Kyungsoo memang bersalah atas semua ini. Tapi sekarang? Pantaskah Kyungsoo dibuang seperti itu?

Sementara itu, tanpa disadari mereka berdua Kyungsoo dapat mendengar dengan jelas ucapan Chanyeol yang menusuk dalam-dalam hatinya.

"Jadi begitu? Kau tidak lagi mencintaiku Chanyeol?" Gumamnya lirih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Chanyeol memandang sekeliling dan tidak mendapati Baekhyun diruang tengah. Mungkin dia di kamar?

"Baekhyun?"

_Cklek._

"Tidak ada juga."

Tiba-tiba hidung Chanyeol merasakan aroma yang menggelitik dari luar sana, tepatnya dari arah dapur. Aroma yang begitu nikmat, dan dia tahu siapa yang menciptakannya.

Baekhyun berdiri membelakangi Chanyeol. Sepertinya Baekhyun terlihat begitu fokus terhadap masakannya sehingga dia tidak menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol di belakangnya.

"Harumnya.."

Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dari belakang, membuat Baekhyun tersentak.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Baekhyun mengelus tangan kekar Chanyeol yang kini melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Tentu saja, karena aku merindukanmu Baekkie." Chanyeol menghirup leher Baekhyun dalam-dalam membuat Baekhyun mendesah kegelian.

"Geli Chanyeol."

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan memutar tubuh Baekhyun hingga mereka berdua berhadapan. Obsidian milik Chanyeol meneliti wajah manis Baekhyun sepenuhnya. Dan Chanyeol baru menyadari mata Baekhyun yang memerah, seperti habis menangis mungkin?-menurutnya.

"Apa kau habis menangis Baekkie?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku Baekhyun." Jawab Chanyeol sambil menghela nafasnya. Kemudian Chanyeol mengelus surai hitam milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertawa pelan, "Ya ya ya aku memang tidak bisa membohongimu." Baekhyun mengelus pipi Chanyeol dengan lembut. "Tadi aku pergi ke makam eommaku. Bersama Sehun." Lanjutnya.

"Se-sehun?"

"Ya, tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu. Tapi kau malah pergi meninggalkanku."

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun. Tadi aku ada urusan."

"Kau menjemput siapa dibandara?"

Bagai tersambar petir, Chanyeol terkejut bukan main.

"Kau tahu dari siapa?"

Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya, dia merasa bersalah. "Maaf...tadi aku lancang membuka ponselmu."

"Itu...teman sekolahku dulu Baek. Kau tidak perlu curiga." Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun. tapi Baekhyun merasakan keraguan dihatinya.

"Hmm begitu...duduklah Chanyeol. Makanan sebentar lagi akan siap."

Baekhyun kembali membalikkan badannya dan memfokuskan dirinya pada masakannya. Sekilas Chanyeol merasakan ada yang berbeda dari Baekhyun. tidak biasanya Baekhyun bersikap seperti ini.

Atau jangan-jangan...Baekhyun tahu kalau dirinya berbohong?

"Aku ganti baju dulu Baek."

Baekhyun mengangguk samar meskipun tak bisa dilihat oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menanggalkan kemeja putihnya dan meletakkannya diatas keranjang pakaian kotor. Dia mengambil ponselnya yang ada di nakas, kemudian menghapus pesan dari Kyungsoo. Bahkan nomor telepon Kyungsoo juga ikut dihapus.

Setelah itu, dia menyimpan ponselnya di dalam saku celananya. Kemudian mengambil baju kaus berwarna biru lalu memakainya. Chanyeol berjalan kembali ke ruang makan dan melihat beberapa makanan sudah tersaji diatas meja.

"Makanlah, kau pasti suka." Kata Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menyukai apapun yang kau buat untukku."

Wajah Baekhyun bersemu merah, dia tersenyum malu-malu.

"Hmm, ini enak sekali." Ucap Chanyeol saat masakan Baekhyun sudah hinggap di mulutnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum puas, "Habiskan saja. Aku senang kalau kau menyukainya."

"Aku ke kamar dulu Yeollie, nanti aku akan menyusulmu untuk makan." Lanjut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya. Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar mereka berdua.

Tangan Baekhyun bergerak mengambil kemeja kotor Chanyeol yang tadi ia pakai. Baekhyun menghirup aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang melekat pada kemeja itu.

Seketika Baekhyun mengernyit.

Ini bukan seperti aroma Chanyeol. Baekhyun tahu persis aroma parfum yang Chanyeol pakai seperti apa. Lalu, bau apa ini?

Sekali lagi Baekhyun memastikan dengan menghirup aroma itu kembali. Benar, ini bukan wangi milik Chanyeol.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun berusaha menepis semua pikiran negatif tentang ini. Dia tidak ingin terbebani dengan itu semua. Meskipun jauh didalam relung hatinya ia merasa kecewa.

Apa Chanyeol mempermainkannya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namja bermata bulat itu duduk melamun di sebuah kursi taman. Pandangannya kosong, meskipun kedua mata bulat miliknya menatap lekat pada banyak pasangan yang sedang berkencan di taman itu. Dia tersenyum miris, beginikah rasanya sendirian?

Tadinya Kyungsoo mengajak Chanyeol kemari, namun Chanyeol menolaknya mentah-mentah dengan berbagai alasan. Tak tahukah Chanyeol kalau Kyungsoo ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama? Menggantikan waktu mereka yang terbuang selama tiga tahun silam?

Tapi Kyungsoo paham. Tentu saja Chanyeol menolaknya, mungkin karena orang itu.

Baekhyun?

Kyungsoo tertawa getir, dia kalah telak dengan seseorang yang bernama Baekhyun itu.

Haruskah ia menerimanya? Sungguh Kyungsoo tidak rela.

Sebut saja Kyungsoo egois. Ya, sejak dulu ia memang egois.

Kyungsoo berusaha menetralkan nafasnya yang berderu kencang, rasanya sesak. Ia ingin menangis sekarang juga.

Tapi tangisannya tertahan saat ia merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

Kyungsoo menolehkan wajahnya dan mendapati seorang namja yang tersenyum padanya.

"Kyungsoo? Benarkah kau Do Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo masih terdiam, dia masih berusaha meyakinkan kalau orang di depannya ini adalah nyata. Bukan halusinasinya saja.

"Kyungsoo? Kau mengingatku?"

"Kim Jongin?"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note :** lalalalalala happiness~ wkwk /digebok readers/ wdyt dengan chapter ini? ^^ jangan emosi ya bacanya liat chanyeol yang plin plan xD aku sengaja update cepet dikarenakan kondisi hati yang sedang baik(?) hohoho

MAAF BGT KALAU CHAP INI LEBIH BANYAK CHANSOO MOMENT ;_;

Btw, kyaaaaa tlp kemaren banyak chanbaek momen loh u,u sampe nangis liatnya ;_; /lebay/ dan waktu chanyeol memperkenalkan diri dengan bahasa itu...wuooo, sugooooiiii ;_;

Ohiya, author ngerasa seneng bgt berkembang biak(?) di ffn hehehe, secara disini author lebih dihargai, meskipun msh ada siders tp masih ada yg review makasih bgt ya '-'b ga kaya di wordpress, siders banyak yg review gak ada;_; kadang suka ngerasa kalau ff buatanku emang jelek(?) tp author bersyukur msh ada yg mau review ff ini dan ngasih kritik buat author, author mah welcome ajaa sm kritik&saran karena itu buat membangun kemampuanku juga^^ trs jg bnyk yg bilang kalau ff rate T jarang yg direview, aku sih gak masalah, udh ada yg review satupun aku jg udh seneng xD seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya, ff ini bakalan lama tamatnya. Mungkin 6 chapter lg(?) /plak/ wkwkwk. Maaf juga kalau ff ini mengecewakan, atau kurang menarik. Yg gasuka, tinggal leave, gausah flame hehehee xD btw nyesel bgt ngasih judul ini -_- ceritanya ngelantur dari judul T_T penyakit bgt emg kalo ngasih judul ckck ;_;

Yaudah gamau banyak cincong, intinya terimakasih banyak buat kalian semua yang masih mau baca&review, dan makasih jg yg udh mau ngefollow/ngefav ff ini. Gamsahamnida^^

**Thanks to**

**ChanBaekLuv | dianahyorie1 | young demin | fida | hunniehan | guest | CussonsBaekBy**


End file.
